Family Affairs
by Yankees01
Summary: What happens when john's newest friend in the WWE also turns out of be his brother's friend... but his brother and him don't exactly get along. Will John keep a friend or lose the rest of his family in the process? Char: Cena, CM Punk, OCs, Orton & more
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**This is my new story based on a request... hope you like it. **

I had to admit that I was nervous walking into the WWE headquarters. I hadn't had a job in 5 months after being laid off from a television station in Boston. I was looking for anything. I was pleasantly surprised when I got a call back from the WWE for an interview. I had forgotten what I had applied for, but I wasn't going to tell them that.

I told the receptionist who I was, got my visitor badge, and sat down. The butterflies were circling my stomach and I just wanted to make it through this interview.

"What are you interviewing for?" a distinctly Scottish voice asked me. I looked over to see deep blue eyes, a sly smirk, and chisled features looking over at me.

"Production… is it that obvious?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"No, but I hadn't seen you here before, so I took a guess." He said with a shrug. I smiled and nodded.

"Drew?" a voice called and he looked over.

"Well, good luck, lass." He said and I smiled as he walked back there.

I was called back and met with the people I was going to meet a little later. I was shocked when they offered me the job right on the spot. I didn't expect that to happen. I was grateful and couldn't wait to start next week.

I was going to work closely with Stephanie McMahon and the Raw production team. I had been a station manager for 7 years. I was happy just to have a job. I was flying out in a few days to meet the road crew. I had to come back tomorrow for my orientation and package.

I got back to my hotel room and called up my best friend. She was just as excited for me.

"Congrats Jane!" she said and I smiled.

"Thanks, I'm shocked that I got it!" I told her.

"Yeah, um, question, do you even know anything about the WWE?" she asked me and I laughed. I didn't.

"No, but who cares." I said and she was dying laughing at me.

"Jane, you really need to know that kind of stuff." She said.

"Look, Nat, it doesn't matter… I will figure it out. I am a working woman again!" I said and she was cheering with me.

"Wait the WWE?" she asked me.

"Yep." I confirmed and I could hear her doing something through the phone.

"Sean's brother works for them." She said and I nodded. I might at least know one person.

"Really, is he a wrestler?" I asked her.

"Yeah, pretty sure… Sean doesn't really talk about it unless he has to." She said and I nodded.

"How long have you and Sean been dating?" I asked her.

"7 months… I'm still saying that his brother would be perfect for you." She said and I quickly changed the subject. Jane had tried to set me up with someone only to end in failure. I wasn't going down that road again.

I finally got off the phone and fell asleep happy because I had a job again. It was a great feeling.

John POV

I was sitting backstage talking to Randy when Stephanie walked by talking to someone. The girl looked really familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I knew her from or how.

"Problem?" Randy asked me.

"That girl looked familiar." I said and he shrugged.

"Sure it wasn't one of the techs you slept with when you started?" he asked me and I hit him in the shoulder.

"Shut up, it's not like you didn't do it too." I said and he smirked.

"Yeah, well, at least I didn't almost ruin my marriage because of it." I said and he hit me upside the back of the head.

"Shut up… at least I have a marriage." He said and I shook my head. I didn't know how he was still married.

"I'm going to the ring." He said and I nodded. I was trying to think where I had seen that girl. She had black hair, about 5'8", and a nice body; I just couldn't place her.

Jane POV

I was sitting with Stephanie in the production truck. She wanted me to sit there tonight so I could see how the crew ran things. I was glad that everyone I had met so far was nice.

Stephanie and I had gone over the scripts, the order of the shows, and other things that I would need to know if I was running the production team for either shows.

"Stephanie… Brock and John are going at it… they aren't on script." Someone said and we all turned our attention to the screen.

I watched as the ring became filled with various extra people. I could already tell that Stephanie wasn't happy about this.

"Come on, Jane… I was hoping that this wouldn't happen on your first day." She said and I nodded. I followed her out of the truck and into the building.

We got back to gorilla position and Brock was being held back by a few people while John, was cleaning off his face. He had gotten bloodied up and everyone was helping him clean up.

"What the hell!" Stephanie said and I realized right then that she wasn't one you wanted to mess with.

"It was good for the ratings!" he said and Stephanie wasn't happy with that answer. I was looking around and I kept looking at John… he looked so familiar.

I watched as Brock was suspended until the PPV and John was checked on. I finished up with Stephanie and she left to go meet her husband. I was walking through the arena when I rounded a corner and ran into someone.

"My bad." A deep voice said.

"No worries." I said and looked up to see one of the wrestlers that had been in the ring earlier that night when the brawl happened.

"So, you're not a diva… what are you?" he asked me and I scrunched my face at him. He laughed at my response.

"You're not a diva because you aren't dressed like a slut." He said as if he could read my mind. I laughed and nodded.

"Production." I said and he nodded.

"Hey, Matt (Zack), who ya talking to?" another voice asked and I saw John walk up.

"This is…?" he asked and looked at me.

"Jane." I said and they both smiled at me.

"Jane, I'm Matt, and this is John." He said and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I said and they smiled.

"Well, I am going to catch a cab." I said.

"Wait, are you going back to the hotel?" John asked me and I nodded.

"I can just take you." He said and I smiled.

"I don't want to bother you." I said.

"It's not, plus I can tell that you have a Boston accent, so anything for a fellow Bostonian." He said and I smirked. He had picked up on my accent.

"Fine." I said and he nodded.

I wanted to know if maybe I could figure out how I knew him by the end of the car ride.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Jane POV

I walked with John to his car and we threw out stuff in the trunk. He was a gentleman and opened the door for me. I smiled as I slid into the car. He jogged around and slid into the drivers seat.

We left out of the parking lot and a few diehard fans were waiting around. He waved at them as we left. I was chuckling as one female fan flashed him.

"You have some diehard fans." I said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, and it got worse when I flied for divorce." He said and I nodded.

"Sorry to hear that." I said and he shrugged.

"Should have known better." He said and I nodded.

"Um, know any good food places to eat around the hotel?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Please, we are going to eat now." He said and I laughed.

"How did you know I wanted to go?" I asked him.

"Not many people say no to me." He added with a killer smile.

"You are just lucky that you are from Boston." I joked and he laughed.

We ended up at a sports bar, in a corner booth, because the NBA play off game was on. I sat down and we ordered beers.

"What part of Boston are you from?" he asked me.

"North… more like Danver." I said and he nodded.

"Close enough." He said and I shrugged in agreement.

"You?" I asked him as he took a swig of his beer.

"West Newberry." He said and I nodded.

"Oh, my best friend is dating a guy that lived there when he was younger." I said and he nodded.

"Cool." He said.

We talked for a long time and I had fun getting to know John. I was hoping that we could be good friends. It was a good start to my new job.

John POV

I got the airport the next day and I saw Jane talking to some of the tech people. I walked over and sat down next to her. She smiled at me and the tech people were shocked that I was sitting that close to them.

I listened as she talked to a few of them for a minute. She seemed to really know what she was talking about when it came to the shows. The tech people walked off and she looked at me.

"I am going to gauge by there reaction that techs and the superstars don't hang out all the time?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"I know a few of them, but unless there is a problem they just aren't the people that I usually hang out with." I said and she nodded.

"Johnny!" a voice said and I watched as some of the other superstars walked up to us.

"Who is this?" Stu asked me.

"Jane." I said and he smiled.

"Well, I'm Brian (Curt Hawkins), Matt (Zack Ryder), Paul (Justin Gabriel), and you just met Stu." Brian said and she smiled at them.

"I didn't know a diva was starting." Brian said and she blushed.

"No, I'm production… besides I got told last night that I didn't dress slutty enough to be a diva." She said and Matt was laughing at her.

"Well, I will let you all discuss whatever it is that you discuss… I'm going in search of tea." She said and Stu smiled at her.

"Would you like company?" he asked her and she nodded.

I watched them walk off as Matt and Brian were debating the newly started baseball season. I watched Jane until she was out of sight. I sighed and Paul smirked at me. I knew that he had seen me.

Stu POV

I walked with Jane to a nearby Starbucks. She ordered and I paid for it.

"I really could have gotten my own." She said and I smiled.

"It's no problem, love." I said and she smiled at me.

"Everything you say sounds so proper." She said and she smiled at me. I chuckled at her as our drinks came up. I had gotten a smoothie and she wanted green tea.

"I thought the British were known for drinking tea." She said and I smirked.

"I don't do everything that I am supposed to." I said and she nodded.

"I can already tell that, Mr. Bennett." She said and I smiled at her.

We walked back in time to get onto the plane. I was sitting near Jane and I would sneak looks. She was smart, intellectual, funny, and had a real personality. I also liked the fact that she knew nothing about us or who we were as wrestlers. She would get to know the real us.

Stephanie POV

I was sitting with Jane that night while she got used to everything. She was already doing great and seemed to have a strong personality. I was happy about that because it meant that she wasn't going to pull any punches or beat around the bush about anything.

I was sitting with her when Paul (Triple H) walked up. I smiled at him and he kissed me.

"Jane, this is Paul, he's a wrestler, the COO, and my husband." I said. She smiled and shook his hand.

"So, you are the one who is going to help us get this shit straight?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Try my hardest." She said and I smiled at her.

"I will be borrowing my wife for a minute." He said and she smiled as she turned back to the production.

"I like her." He said and I smirked.

"Careful there." I said and he laughed.

"Not more than you." He teased and I smiled.

"We are going out to diner tonight with Kevin… I hope that's alright." He said and I nodded.

"Anyone else?" I asked him.

"Yeah, a few other wrestlers… why?" he asked me.

"Let's invite Jane… she needs to get to know everyone." I said and he nodded.

"Fine, but I already see your matchmaking going off in your head." He said and I laughed. I waved it off, kissed him, and headed back into production.

I saw that John was talking to her and I had to smiled at that. I knew that he had been having problems since filing for divorce from Liz. I was glad that maybe he was making a new friend.

I walked over and they both looked at me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Jane… I need to invite you to diner tonight after the show with some of the WWE corporate." I said and she nodded.

"I am free." She said and I nodded.

"John, you want to join us?" I asked him and she looked at him.

"Sure." He said and I smiled. I knew that since she knew John it wouldn't be so uncomfortable.

"Good, we can all ride together after the show." I said and the nodded. John said goodbye to us and went off to do something.

Jane and I finished up the show and went to meet everyone for tonight. I knew that she would be quickly accepted and I was glad for that.

**A/N: I'm not sure who I want her to date so any suggestions are welcomed. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Jane POV

I had been at the WWE for two months now and I was happy. I had become close friends with Phil, John, Beth, and Nattie. I was glad that I was enjoying my work. Stephanie started to trust me more, which both scared me and made me extremely happy. I had become friend with Stephanie, but I knew that she was my boss.

"Jane!" someone shouted and I turned around to see a production assistant waving me over. I walked over and looked at the screen. I saw Phil yelling at John (Laurinaitis) and smirked.

"He's off script." She said panicking. I knew that everyone was scared of Stephanie, and didn't want to lose their job.

"When does he stay on script?" I asked sarcastically and she shot me a glare.

"Calm down… it's my butt not yours." I said and she nodded, still unsure of me. I didn't really care… I knew how they felt about Phil. I wasn't worried as long as he didn't go too far off.

I walked around some more when I heard someone yelling. I peeked around the corner to see John screaming into his phone. I watched as he threw his phone. I knew that it had to be his soon-to-be ex-wife. I finally walked around the corner when he sat on a crate and put his head in his hands. He dropped his hat onto the floor and sighed. I felt for him because he looked so sad and lonely.

I walked over and picked up his hat. I picked up the pieces of his cell phone and looked at it. He had completely shattered the screen. I put it beside him and hoped up on the crate. He looked up and I gave him a sad smile. I handed him his hat and he returned the sad smile.

"Thanks." He whispered and I nodded.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it." I said and he nodded. I gave him a small hug as someone called for me. I nodded and I slipped off the crate.

Randy POV

I was backstage at Raw and I knew that John was still having hard days. I knew that Liz was going after him for everything, but the prenup was definitely in John's favor.

I walked to his locker room and knocked.

"What?" I heard him yell. I stuck my head in and he motioned me in when he saw me.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"I broke my phone again." He said with a shrug. I laughed as he pulled a new phone out of a box. I was with him last week when he bought two and I thought it was odd, but it all made sense now.

"Come on, let's go to the strip club." I said as he sat there.

"No." he said and I was surprised because John usually didn't turn down strip clubs.

"You need to go out and have fun." I said and he sighed.

"I just want this over with." He said and I nodded.

"It will be and you will be free of this bitch." I said and he laughed.

"I can't wait." He said sarcastically.

Jane POV

I was sitting in my hotel room that night, working on some stuff, when someone knocked on my door. I opened it and no one was there, but I found a rose and note on the ground. I picked it up and closed the door.

_A pretty flower for a pretty lady…. Don't work too hard. _

I smelled the rose and it was a prefect pink rose. I smiled and wondered who it was from. I sighed as I finished up my work and fell asleep that night. I wanted to thank someone for the rose and I guess now I had to figure out who it was.

Phil POV

I got up the next morning and went to the lobby. I was going to grab starbucks when I saw Jane coming out of the elevator.

"Morning." I said and she smiled at me.

"Morning… I'm going for coffee. You want anything?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Sure, but only if I can go with ya." I said and she smiled.

"Absolutely." She said and I laughed.

We walked to Starbucks and got coffee. She convinced me to sit in the corner with her and enjoy my coffee. She had a point… I didn't want to be couped up in my hotel room for right now. We talked about everything and I learned a lot about her. She wasn't as quiet as she seemed. I was surprised to learn that she liked comic books and rock music. I opened up to her about a few things, because she was so easy to talk to about things. She told me about the flower that was left for her, and I promised her that it wasn't me. I did promise to keep an ear out if I heard anything about it because it could be sweet or creepy at the same time.

I got onto my bus and left for the next city. I offered Jane a ride, but she was riding with Nattie.

Nattie POV

I was glad that Jane was riding with me. Beth had taken a few days off and T.J wad flying to meet us there because he had a signing in another city.

"Do you like it so far?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Anyone bothering you?" I asked her and she laughed.

"I know of a few that I could live without, but no one really bothering me." She said and I could tell something was still there.

"You sure?" I asked her.

"You might think this is crazy, but someone left a rose and a note outside my door last night." She said.

"Sounds like you have a secret admirer." I said and she nodded.

"I wouldn't worry about it, unless the notes say something creepy or threatening." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." She said.

"Of course I am." I said and we were laughing.

I had fun talking to Jane and I was glad to have someone to talk to since we had to drive 4 hours to the next city. I was just looking forward for my few days off.

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

John POV

I was sitting with Jane at a local diner that we had stopped at one the way to the next city. I was glad that she had decided to ride with me. I had become closer to her as my divorce progressed. I had filed 3 months ago and it was turning into a knockdown drag out fight.

"Don't you think that we should have at least told Phil that we were in here?" she asked me as I chuckled.

"He said not to disturb him." I said with a shrug and she laughed.

"I'm going to get him… that's mean." She said and I nodded as she walked away shaking her head. I watched out the window as she woke him up. He was fine until she pointed to me in the diner and he shot me a glare. I smirked and held up my cup of coffee.

"Ass." He said as he sat down with us.

"I thought sleep would have made you friendlier." I said and he flipped me off.

Phil POV

I wasn't shocked that John had left me in the car, but I was grateful that Jane had woken me up. I was starving.

We ordered and Jane was flipping through something on her phone.

"So, what are you doing on your days off?" Phil asked her.

"Um, I am actually going West Newberry with a friend. She and her boyfriend invited me to some family party." She said and I saw John's eyes light up at this new news.

"What about you all?" she asked us.

"Chicago with Scott." I said and she nodded.

"I didn't know you were gay." She said and John spit out his coffee.

"Hell no!" I roared as Jane laughed at us.

"I don't know Beth looked pretty manly." John added as he mopped up his coffee.

"Fuck you." I shot back and we were all laughing about it in a minute.

"What about you, John?" she asked him.

"I will actually be in West Newberry as well… family stuff." He said and she nodded. I had a brilliant idea.

"You two should hang out." I said and John looked at Jane.

"Yeah, maybe you can be my night in shinning armor if this party ends up being a drag." She said and he smiled at her. He really liked her.

"Sounds great, and if you like the party, then I can be the after party." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She fell over laughing. I was shaking my head at them.

Jane POV

I arrived in Boston and as soon as I walked into baggage claim my best friend attacked me, but I was glad to see her.

"I am so glad that you are here!" she said and I laughed. Marion always had a ton of energy. I was the quiet one of the two of us, but I always got into my own kind of trouble.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" she asked me and I wasn't surprised about that. She always wanted to know about my love life or guys in general.

"No, but I have made some good friends. Actually, John is in town and I am going to see him tonight after the party at Sean's." I said and she had a huge smile on her face. She wanted me to find someone after my fiancé left me at the alter a few years ago.

"I want to meet him! Double Date!" she said and I laughed as I grabbed my bag. We walked outside and Sean was waiting by a car for us. He smiled and hugged me. I had set Sean and Marion up, because Sean used to do some IT work at the TV station. I knew when he was coming and set up him and Marion to 'run into each other' one day.

"I'm glad you're here so that I can stop hearing about you coming." He said and Marion smacked him in the arm. I smirked and shook my head at them. They seemed like a happy couple.

"Come on, I don't want mom getting mad at us." Sean said as he threw my bag into the trunk.

We got there a little over an hour later. I was glad that I had flown in that morning, because I got to hang out with everyone and see stuff before the party. John had already texted me that he was in town and would see me tonight. I told him I would tell him where to meet me later.

Marion POV

I could tell that Jane liked John even if she wouldn't come right out and admit it. I was just glad that she was here. We were going to have a party tonight for the family and friends. I was excited because she was here and I got to have fun. We were having it outside behind Linda's Sean's mom, house. They were setting up tents and food was being catered. I was just glad that everything was working out.

"So, how's your job?" I asked Jane as I walked back outside with beers.

"Good, I like it." She said and I nodded. We didn't talk about it around Sean or the family because they didn't get along with whichever one was in the WWE. I still didn't know and Jane wasn't sure either.

John POV

I got to my mom's house and finally got enough courage to go inside. I knew that Sean hated me, but I was there because mom asked me to come. I knew that I might cause a fight just by being there, but my mom told me that Sean was proposing tonight. I walked into the house and mom caught sight of me. She ran up and gave me a hug. I was glad to be home.

"I'm glad you came." She said and I nodded.

"Thanks, ma." I said and stood up to see Dan standing in the doorway.

"Never thought I would see you here." He said as he hugged me.

"I am still family." I said as he laughed at me.

"Come on, he's about to propose." Mom said and we walked outside.

I grabbed a beer and stood by mom. I was watching as people were dancing and talking. I was talking to a few old friends when Sean asked for everyone's attention. I watched as he proposed to Marion and she said yes. They both looked so happy.

He pulled Marion over to see Mom and I knew that he would see me, but I couldn't really hide at this point. He saw me and his happy expression turned cold.

"I'm shocked that you are here." He said and I nodded.

"I wanted to see your happy moment." I said and he smirked.

"It would have been happier without you here." He said and I nodded.

"I can leave." I said and he shook his head.

"You are already here… and ruined the moment. What's the point?" he asked me.

"Settle this after everyone leaves." Dad said as he walked up. I nodded and Sean nodded. I was fine with that, but hoped that Jane texted me soon. I didn't care to be here at all anymore.

Jane POV

We had fun at the party and apparently Sean's brother was at the party. I didn't see anyone I knew from the WWE, and after searching the crowd for a few seconds, I gave up.

We were having fun as everyone started to leave. I was sitting with Marion on the porch as we admired her ring. She was so lucky and happy.

"You ruined my fucking night!" a voice said on the other side of the tent and we exchanged looks. She pulled me with her as we ran over there. I knew that Sean was the one yelling.

We got over there in time to see Sean going at it with someone. We walked up and Dan put his arm up to stop us from getting hurt.

"Go back to being the WWE's golden boy! You aren't a Cena anymore. You have forgotten about it. You did once you fucked that whore and married her because she told you she was pregnant." Sean yelled and I was still making sure that I had heard him right. Did he really say Cena?

"You just think that all women are objects." Sean said as he threw a punch.

"Fuck you! I tried to come here on a happy night and support you. You are just jealous that I achieved my dream." The person yelled and I knew that it was definitely John. I felt sad and shocked as I watched Sean tackle him again.

They finally were broken up and John stumbled off, but he stopped when he saw me.

"Jane?" he asked me and I nodded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me as Sean walked over and stood beside Marion and me.

"I'm Marion's best friend and I set them up." I said and he nodded as he looked at Sean.

"Come on, let's go have that after party." He said and I felt Marion's hand on my arm. I didn't know what to do…

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Sean POV

I smiled when I saw Marion sleeping next to me and then glanced at the clock. It was after 2 am and I still couldn't sleep. I wasn't tired and I hurt from where I clashed with John. We had both gotten in some pretty hard hits and I was feeling them now.

I got up and went into the kitchen. I saw Jane looking outside at lightening in the distance. I felt bad because I knew the reason she couldn't sleep. I had heard her talk about John and she almost seemed to like him, but now he probably wouldn't talk to her. I wasn't surprised at his reaction towards her when she told him that she was staying with Marion because she was her best friend. He stomped off and squealed his tires when he was leaving.

I walked over and she looked at me.

"Can't sleep either?" she asked me and I shook my head no as I made some coffee. I sat down with her and waited for it to be done.

"You took some hard hits." She said as she looked at my face.

"I will be alright." I said with a lopsided smile thanks to a busted lip.

"Sorry if I helped to ruin the night." She said and I smirked.

"You did and you didn't know he was brother." I said and she nodded.

"I feel dumb about it, but I really didn't know that you two were related. I didn't see it and I didn't actually know your last name until tonight." She said and I let out a chuckle.

"It's really alright. I wanted to say thanks for sticking with Marion tonight after John asked you to leave." I said and she smiled.

"Anything for a friend." She said and I nodded.

"Do you mind if I asked what happened between you and John?" she asked me and I shook my head no. I poured us coffee and sat back down with her.

"No, I can tell you, but I don't want you to hold it again John." I said.

"I promise I won't." she said as she sipped coffee.

"John and I have never really gotten along that great, but it got worse when Liz came around. She went to high school with us and was always around. We tolerated her because her family was friends with the family, but we didn't particularly care for her. John was always hot and cold about how he felt for her." I said and she nodded as I sipped some coffee.

"I mean when they were hot they were rabbits, but when they were cold they fought all the time. I remember several times he came around with slight bruises from her hitting him. He never hit her back, as far as I know, but they did scream a lot." I said as lightening caught my eye and it was getting closer.

"We tried to tell him that she wasn't right for him and that he would find someone better. He listened for a little while and left her when he went to college and then to LA. He came back and they picked up where they left off, fighting and all, until he left for the WWE. We didn't much talk to her because John was different when she wasn't around." I said as she nodded.

"Sounds like a bitch." She said as I paused and I smirked at the comment.

"She was, but when John came home during a break he took between OVW and the WWE it all got worse. Mom and Dad were getting a divorce and no one was getting along. John and Dad got into a knock down drag out fight one night and it separated all of us. Dan and John got close, but the rest of us thought he was just an ass. We didn't see him for a few years until he shows back up with Liz. She was back with him and they were magically engaged. She was also 2 months pregnant." I said as she shook her head.

"We begged him not to marry her and it came down to a few of us saying that we wouldn't talk to him again if she was part of the family." I said and she nodded.

"So, you hadn't seen or talked to him since then, before tonight?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I did a segment for his DVD, but that's because he will always be my brother." I admitted and she nodded.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked me as she filled up my mug.

"I don't know… I should forgive him, but who knows. I realized tonight that he hasn't changed." I said and she nodded.

Jane POV

I walked into the arena after getting back from my interesting trip to Massachusetts. I was officially Marion's MOH and excited for her. I had received some text from John and none of them were exactly nice. I had talked to Nattie and Phil about it. They both told me not to worry about it. I knew they were right, but this was drama that I didn't want to deal with right now.

I was sitting in the production area and John was now in the ring talking about everything. I wasn't worried about it until I zoned in on his rant. He was talking about fake people and he mentioned his family, and new work friends. I knew that he was talking about me. I sighed and tried to ignore it.

I was doing fine that night until I started to the parking lot. I was walking to my car when someone walked up beside me. I looked over and there was John. I hoped that he just ignored me.

"I just wanted to say thanks for turning out of be a fake bitch just like everyone else." He said and I nodded.

"I wish that I had never wasted my time on you." He said and I knew that he was just looking for a reaction. I got to my car and got ready to get in when he started to say something.

"You know for someone who is tired of wasting their time you sure do look like a dumbass for standing here still trying." I said and he was shocked. I got into the car and he stomped off. I sighed and finally started the car. I left the parking lot and got to the hotel.

Phil was coming to my room, but before he did I sent Stephanie an email. I needed a change.

**A/N: What kind of change does Jane want?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Stephanie POV

I was sitting in the Raw production truck with Jane. She had convinced me that it was a good idea to let her go to Smackdown for a while so that she could get the jist of running both shows. They were similar, but each had its own issues.

"You can travel with them starting next week." I said and she nodded. I was glad because that meant that the Smackdown person could just swap places and we could use each other them as needed.

We watched the rest of the production and it looked great. I just hoped that the Smackdown person was as good as she was for the next few months. I got up and walked back to my office. I had my assistant tell Phil that I wanted to talk to him. I sat down and he appeared a minute later.

"What's up?' he asked me.

"You and Jane are friends, right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"So, can you tell me why she all of a sudden has a great need to learn how to run Smackdown's production?" I asked him. He took a deep breath and pursed his lips in a thin line.

"I know that she has had some problems with a certain superstar, but I didn't think that it was to the point of wanting to leave." He finally said and I nodded.

"Would that be John Cena?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Has he hurt her?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"Alright, thanks Phil… I won't let her know that you told me." I said and he nodded before leaving. I knew that I really didn't want her to go produce Smackdown, but now that I knew about John, it probably was best that she go for at least a month.

Jane POV

I was walking around backstage at Smackdown for the first time a week later. I was glad to be here, even if I didn't really know anyone. I had to laugh at myself because it was like my first day all over again.

I was sitting by gorilla position looking over the notes from last week and making a few for this week's taping.

"Jane?" a voice said and I looked up to see Randy standing beside me.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked him. I had met him with John and he was always really nice.

"Good, what are you doing here?" her asked me.

"I am producing Smackdown for the next month at least." I said and he nodded.

"Well, good, I just hope that John doesn't miss ou too much." He said and I nodded.

"I'm sure he won't." I said and he nodded. We talked for a few more minutes before he walked away. I went back to looking at my notes.

"Jane?" another voice said and I looked up to see Stu, Drew, and some other guys.

"Hi." I said and they all smiled back.

"Are you producing Smackdown?" he asked me and I nodded.

"For now." I said and he smiled.

"Great, oh, this is Drew, Paul (Justin Gabiel), and Heath." He said and I waved at them.

"I'm glad to see that you made it." Drew said and I smiled at him.

"Yes, you were right." I said and he laughed.

"You two have met?" Stu asked us.

"I met her at her interview." Drew and I nodded in agreement.

"We are going out ya wanna join us?" Heath asked me and I smiled.

"Sure, love too." I said as they all smiled back.

"I will come get you later." Stu said and I nodded.

The show started without too many problems and I found that it was much easier to run Smackdown than Raw. I was doing fine until Sheamus came out to talk to Randy. They got way off script and I watched as everyone freaked out. I knew that Smackdown wasn't the flag ship so when things went wrong they tended to go way wrong.

"Eve, go out there any stop them." I said to her since she was acting as GM since this new storyline started. She ran out there and I told the people with headsets what was going on. I watched as Eve walked out there and they seemed to react to her. Randy got away from Sheamus and got backstage.

Randy walked off after waving at me. I watched as Sheamus finally made his way back stage. I told them to send him straight to me when he got done.

I was standing in the production truck when he walked up. He was a lot larger than he looked on screen.

"What?" he asked me with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I know that you are used to someone else around here, but when I'm running this you will do what the script says. I do not have time to run around all because of one person." I said and he raised his eyebrow at me. I knew that I was tiny compared to him and that he could squash me with a flick of the wrist.

"Do yeh know who I am?" he asked me as he looked down at me.

"If I had time to know who everyone of you all were then I'm sure that I would be a real fan, but I don't care who you are… all I care about is giving Vince and Stephanie what they ask of me since that's my job. So, why don't you do your job, follow the script, and I can do my job? Sound good? Great." I said without giving him a chance to say anything back.

He looked at me and I waited for a blow up or something to come from him that was unpleasant. I had been warned of a few of the superstars that could be real 'divas'. Stephen had been one of them because he had a temper to match his hair color.

"I like yeh." He said and I wasn't expecting that to come from him.

"Um… thanks." I managed to say. He smirked as he walked off. I exhaled and was glad that didn't go many wrong ways.

Stu POV

I watched up to the production area and found Jane talking to some of the assistant. She ran her hand through her hair as she finished up with them. She looked tired.

"Ready?" I asked her and she turned to look at me. She smiled and I was glad that her smile reached her eyes.

"Yes, let me grab my stuff." She said and I nodded.

She walked back with some bags. I took them from her and she started to protest, but quickly gave up when I held the bags over her head.

"Show off." She mumbled as we started towards the cars.

"Do you have a ride?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"I didn't get a rental car when I got here. I was going to take a cab back to the hotel and pick on up tomorrow." She said and I nodded.

"You can ride with me and Drew." I said. She nodded and followed me to the car.

"Ready for fun tonight?" Drew asked her and she nodded.

"Hope I can keep up." She said and we laughed at her.

**A/N: Will John even care that she's not with Raw anymore?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

John POV

I was wondering back stage when I bumped into Phil.

"Sorry." I said and he nodded.

"Hey, do you know where Jane is?" I asked him and his expression turned hard towards me.

"Why do you want to know? So you can yell at her?" he asked me and I sighed.

"No…" I said and he waved me off.

"So where is she?" I asked him.

"I can't remember." He said with a shrug and that annoyed me.

I did my match and was walking back when I passed Nattie; she wasn't too happy towards me.

"Why is everyone pissed at me?" I asked her.

"Because you are the reason that Jane left." She said and I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"She's not here anymore." She said and walked away.

I sighed and immediately felt bad… had she really left because of me?

Jane POV

I was walking back stage when I turned a corner and bumped into Stephen.

"My bad." I said and turned to move away from him.

"Wait, lass, I wanted to ask you to dinner tonight." He said and I was surprised that he had asked me that.

"Um… sure." I said and he gave me a shy smile.

"Good, I will pick you up after the show." He said and I nodded.

I was kind of happy, but Stephen was the last person that I had expected to ask me to dinner. We hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot. I still can't believe that I told him off my first night.

"You look in deep thought." A voice said and I looked up to see Stu standing over my shoulder.

"Sorry, did you need something?" I asked him.

"No, just bugging you." He said and I smiled.

"That's fine, you might even be a pro at it." I said with a hint of sarcasm. He laughed at my comment.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked me.

"Um, Stephen asked me to go to dinner." I said and Stu turned quiet as he nodded.

"But, I need a traveling buddy and a breakfast partner for tomorrow." I said and he smiled at me.

"I'm here for you." He said and I smiled.

"Great, and we can eat something other than McDonalds for breakfast." I said and he laughed.

"That was just this morning." He said and I shook my head as he walked off.

Stephen POV

I walked up to find Jane talking to someone, but she looked amazing. She was in work trousers, a button up shirt, and her hair was in a messy bun. She sent me a small smile when she saw me and held up a finger. I nodded and smiled at her.

She walked over a few minutes later with her bag.

"Sorry, I haven't had time to change." I said and he nodded.

"Yeh look nice." I said and she blushed.

"Come on." I said and offered her my arm.

We walked to the rental and I opened the door for her. I walked around and got in when Stu caught my eye. He was talking to Paul, but he was staring intently at us. I had a feeling that he liked Jane.

I drove to a local pub and we walked inside. I smiled when she smiled as she looked around. I found us a booth and she slipped inside of it. We ordered and I saw her watching a soccer game.

"Thanks for coming out with me." I said and she nodded.

"I'm surprised you asked… I didn't think I made that great of a first impression." I said and he chuckled.

"What? I told you off." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't mind it. I haven't found most people that will stand up to me." I said and she gave me a shy shrug.

Jane POV

I had a lot of fun with Stephen and we got back to the hotel around midnight. I went to bed and woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Crap, I woke you up." A familiar voice said and I chuckled.

"My travel buddy can wake me up anytime." I said and he laughed.

"What time is it?" I asked him a second later.

"Just after 8." He said and I sighed.

"Meet in the lobby around 9?" I asked him.

"Perfect." He said and we hung up.

I got ready, grabbed all my stuff, and went to the lobby. Stu was waiting for me with his stuff. He was in jeans, a t-shirt, and a hat. He smiled when he saw me.

"You look comfortable." I said and he nodded.

"Anything is better than those bloody trunks." He said and I laughed.

I started out driving and we made it a little ways before I stopped at an IHOP. We walked in and sat down. I was indecisive, but Stu knew exactly what he wanted.

"So, how was dinner with Stephen?" he asked me after we ordered.

"He's a nice guy." I said with a shrug and he nodded.

"I heard that you, Stephen, and Drew were all close friends." I said and he nodded.

"Yeh, we all lived together in Florida when we were training." He said and I nodded.

"Sounds… messy." I said as he laughed at me.

We ate and made it back in the road a little later. I was just glad that Stu was a nice guy and easy to talk to about anything.

John POV

I was sitting in the arena after coming back from a few days off. I had tried to text Jane, but she never returned any of them. I couldn't really lame her since I hadn't been anything but an ass to her. I sighed as I stared at my phone… I actually missed her. I knew that I had been wrong and I did find out that I was the reason she had gone to Smackdown. I was glad she hadn't quit, but I had put in with Stephanie that I wanted to make a few appearances on Smackdown. I needed to get back on her good side.

**A/N: Who will she date Stu or Stephen?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

John POV

I sighed as I watched TV. I was at Randy's house for my days off since he was dumb enough to get suspended again.

"What's wrong?" he asked me as he took a sip of his beer.

"I'm thinking about Jane." I said and he chuckled.

"You are the one who got pissed and drove her away." He said and I let my head fall back against the couch.

"Yes, I'm aware, which is why I am going to do some Smackdown matches so I can see her." I said and he looked at my surprised.

"What, I have to do something… I screw up a friendship. Also, maybe this will get my brother to stop hating me." I said and Randy nodded.

"I thought that you were over that?" he asked me.

"No, mom has been bugging me about it… I know that she wants us to get along." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, but there seems to be something more about Jane." He said and I took a long sip of my beer.

"I was gonna ask her out the night we were at home." I admitted and he smirked.

"I knew it." He said in triumph and I threw a pillow at him.

"I see why it bothered you so much." He said and I sighed.

"Yes, I really liked her… she is so nice. I shouldn't have been that mean." I admitted and he nodded.

"Yep, you were a grade A ass." He said and I sighed.

"Thanks for the support!" I said as we heard the door from the garage open.

"Anytime." He said as Alanna ran up to him and jumped in his lap.

I knew that I shouldn't have, but there were many times that I envied Randy. He had the happy family, the kids, and a woman who loved him. I wanted that.

Jane POV

I was sitting backstage at Smackdown and Phil was on there tonight. He was doing an interview as I watched. I knew that he made people nervous no matter where he went because he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

"Jane!" he said once he was done and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged him back.

"I miss you." He said and I smirked.

"You know that you are in jeopardy of sounding mushy." I said and he smirked.

"Hey, douche… get me some water." He said to a stagehand, who looked appalled and mortified at the same time. I was laughing and hit him in the arm.

"Better?" he asked me.

"Guess so." I said as he laughed at me.

"Dinner tonight?" he asked me as Stephen walked up.

"Hey fella." He said and shook Phil's hand.

"Hey, Congrats." He said as he motioned towards Stephen's title.

"Thanks, Jane, dinner tonight?" he asked me.

"You just got beat by Phil." I said and Phil smiled.

"Alright, tomorrow night?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Stephen?" Phil asked me as Stephen wandered off.

"We will talk tonight." I said as he nodded.

He left to go wrestle and I went back to make sure that everything was running smoothly.

Phil POV

I was sitting in the trainer's area when Jane walked into the room. She shot me a sympathetic smile and sat beside me.

"Congrats on winning?" she said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and winced as I moved.

"You wanna pass on dinner?" she asked me as I got up.

"Hell no… we may have to settle for take out." I said and she smiled.

"Sounds perfect." She said and I smiled at her.

I got finished up and we left in her car. I was really sore and tired, but I was really glad to see Jane. I still hated that John had acted like that to her.

We grabbed a pizza and went to my suite. I threw my stuff down and she sat everything down. I grabbed some sodas and sat down on the couch. She grabbed the remote and sat down with me.

We spent the next hour and talked about everything. I was glad to catch up and learned a lot of interesting things. I had no idea that she actually liked John before he became an ass to her. I felt so much worse for her situation now because I knew how it felt to be hurt by someone you liked.

We stayed up and talked until 4 in the morning. I was glad that we both had the next day off, because we didn't get much sleep that night. I had come to think of Jane as a good friend. I knew that she thought the same towards me.

Jane POV

I walked into the arena and grabbed the line up. I scanned it and stopped in my tracks. John was going to be on the show tonight. I sighed and cursed to myself. I knew that this day would come, but I didn't want to deal with him. I never really wanted to deal with him.

I walked to the production truck and called Marion. I needed my best friend.

"What's up, chica?" she asked me.

"I have to deal with John tonight." I said and she sighed into the phone.

"Sorry, Jane." She said with a lot of sympathy in her voice. She was one of two people who knew that I liked John when he got mad at me.

"Ugh… I want to quit." I said and she gasped.

"No, you can't! Not over that asshole!" she said and I chuckled at her choice of words. She didn't like John either… I understood why.

"Don't quit!" I heard Sean yell in the background.

"I'm not, but that doesn't mean that I'm happy." I said.

"Oh, that's obvious, but you like your job… you don't deal with him everyday. Just get through tonight and tomorrow you are flying out here to help your best friend with wedding plans." She said and I chuckled. I was looking forward to going home.

I finished talking to her and got off the phone when I realized that I had to prepare for tonight. I got everything done, set up, and checked. I was walking back to the truck and was glad that I had managed to avoid John. I turned the corner and came face to face with John… I wished that I was invisible at that moment.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

John POV

I walked around the corner and came face to face with Jane. She looked amazing with her hair pulled up messy, but had some falling around her face, she looked good in her work clothes, and clutching her Ipad.

"Hi." I said and she gave me a small smile.

"Hi." She replied. I could feel the tension between us and I hated it.

"You ok?" I asked her as I mentally slapped myself for asking her that. I had the perfect moment and that's all that I came up with to ask her.

"Yep, well, I gotta go work." She said and started past me. I gently caught her elbow.

"Wait… do you think that we can grab food after?" I asked her. She got ready to say something when Stephen walked up and put his hand on her back. I knew that it was his way of showing me that something was there.

"You ok?" Stephen asked her and she nodded at him.

"Yeah, just going back to the production truck." She said and he nodded. He kissed her forehead, gave me a look, and walked away. She sighed and turned to leave.

"Please." I begged her. She turned and looked at me.

"Fine, but you piss me off and you will be lucky to get near me again." She said and I nodded. I was just glad to have a chance.

Jane POV

I got done, grabbed my stuff, and told Stephen that I would see him later. I was walking outside when I heard someone came up behind me. I looked to see John. He smiled at me and I tried my best to return it.

"Did you drive?" he asked me.

"No, but I know you did, so you're driving us where ever." She said and I smirked.

"Right this way." I said and she followed me to the car. I opened the door and she slipped inside. I wanted to bolt, but I knew that it would be stupid of my not to at least let him tell me what went through his half existing brain that night.

We drove to an IHOP and got a booth in the back. The waitress took our orders and we were both staring into our drinks.

"So… I wanted to say sorry." John finally said and I raised an eyebrow when I looked at him.

"That's a good start." I said and he smirked at me.

"Look, I over reacted. I had no idea that you even knew them or were going to be there. We have a lot of bad blood in my family and I ended up taking it out on you. I know that I shouldn't have." He said and I sighed.

"You know it wasn't that you did that… it was more that you wanted me to choose you over my best friend." I said and he sighed. He pushed his hat up and ran his hand over his face.

"It's not that… I know that I shouldn't have done that you and. I'm sorry that I did and that's the best answer I have for you." He said and I could tell that he was being sincere. I had my hand on the table and he covered mine with his; I looked at him.

"Look, Jane, I'm sorry… that's not how the night should have turned out. I didn't mean to put you in that position. I didn't want to lose a friend over something as stupid as it me not thinking." He said and I smiled.

"I wish that you were still on Raw." He added.

"I know, and I left because of you. I wont' lie… I miss it, but I have new friends now. I have fun and I'm talking to Stephen." I said and he nodded, but his mood changed.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I can't be a friend to someone who acts like that." I added after a moment of silence.

"Really?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I would have been really lost without you and Phil." I admitted and he smiled. He had such a great smile.

Marion POV

I was sitting a home when the doorbell rang. I answered it and hugged Jane as soon as I saw her. I was so glad that she was home. We were going dress shopping.

"Come on." I said and pulled her out of the house.

We ended up at a fancy dress shop in Boston. I was picking some out and she was picking some out as well. I could tell that something was bothering her.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, John and I are friends again… everything is good." She said, but I wasn't convinced.

"You still with Stephen?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Who do you want to be with?" I asked her and didn't expect her to answer me.

"John." She said in a whispered and I looked at her shocked. She quickly covered her mouth and turned around.

"I think that would be great." I said and she sighed.

"He doesn't see me like that, plus we are barely talking." She said and I shrugged.

"I think that he does and at least you are talking." I pointed out.

We shopped a little bit more and left to meet everyone for dinner. I walked into the restaurant and smiled when I saw Sean.

"I want that one day." Jane said and I took her hand.

"I know you will and I hope that you will find it in the same family as me." I said and she smirked.

Sean POV

I was laying in bed with Marion that night. She was beaming because she was talking about the wedding. I had to smile at her excitement.

"Hey, babe… are you going to invite John to our wedding?" she asked me

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"I think that the safest way for him to come would be with Jane." She said and I looked at her strange.

"He apologized for everything." She said and I was slightly surprised.

"Good." I managed to say. I had to hope that John really was changing, and maybe Jane had something to do with it.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Jane POV

I was sitting backstage, waiting for the show to start, when someone walked up beside me. I looked up and smiled when I saw Stephen. We had been talking, but also not defining whatever it was that we were. I was happy with that.

"Hey, Stu, Drew, and myself are going ta a bar after… Can ye find a ride?" he asked me and I nodded. I knew that they were all good friends, so I didn't care. I sighed as he kissed my forehead and walked away.

I pulled out my phone and texted Phil. He told me that I could have a ride and I smiled as I put it into my pocket. I was looking over everything as I rubbed my forehead.

"Headache, love?" a voice asked me. I looked up to see Stu.

"Slightly." I said and he nodded.

"Come on, walk around with me and we will find you some Tylenol." He said and I nodded. I was getting bored just sitting there.

"I hope that you have fun tonight." I told him and he shot me a sideways glance.

"I'm not doing anything tonight." He said and I was confused.

"I thought that you, Stephen, and Drew were going to a bar to watch the game." I said. He looked as confused as I did and shook his head no.

"No, love, I didn't make those plans." He said. I sighed and nodded.

"Thanks, Stu." I said and he stopped me.

"Hey, he's not worth it." He said and I chewed on my lip. I knew that this always happened to me. Guys would start out being great and turn out to be an ass.

"Come on, you still need Tylenol." He reminded me and I sighed.

"And a stiff drink." I mumbled.

"I can help you with that later." He said and I tried to smile.

"I'm riding back with Phil." I said and he nodded.

"Well, we can have a movie night after the show? We can have a bunch of people join us." He suggested and I knew that he was trying to cheer me up.

"Fine, but something with action." I said and he smiled.

"Anything you want." He said.

Stu POV

I got done helping Jane get some Tylenol and I felt bad for her. Stephen had clearly lied to her. I wandered around and found Phil.

"Hey, I invited Jane to a movie night to cheer her up." I said and he looked at me strange.

"Stephen lied to her about where he was going tonight… it bummed her out." I said and he nodded.

"So, you wanna go have a chat with the pale one?" he asked me with lot of sarcasm.

"I like the way you think." I said and he nodded.

We walked back and finally found Stephen's dressing room. Phil got ready to knock, but I stopped him. I could hear moaning coming from his room. Phil cracked the door opened and saw Stephen screwing AJ. I was surprised that he chose her, but I was more pissed that he would hurt Jane.

Phil took a pic and I looked at him strange, but it gave me an idea. I took his phone and he looked at my like I had lost my mind.

"I'm going to send him a blocked message with the picture that tells him he had 24 hrs to break it off with Jane or it goes on the internet." I said and Phil smirked.

"I love it." He said as we walked away.

Phil POV

I walked up to the production area and saw Jane grabbing her stuff. I helped her grab everything so she wouldn't have to carry it.

"Thanks." She said a little bummed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Stephen broke whatever we had off." She said as she waved her hands in the air to show me. I smirked, because I remember what Stu had done, but I couldn't tell her.

"That's his loss… plus it means you can find someone better." I said and she gave me a small smiled.

"Now, come on, it's movie time." I said and she smiled bigger.

We got back to the hotel, changed, and everyone met in my room since I had a suite. Stu, Paul (Gabriel), Nattie, Drew, and V (Aksana) all came to watch the movie. We had snack, drinks, and we all ended up agreeing on the movie Smokin Aces. I hadn't seen it in forever, so I was cool with it.

Jane, Stu, and I were all situated on the bed. I was watching the movie when I noticed that Jane was sleeping. I nudged Stu and he looked at me.

"Stephen talked to her tonight." I said and he smirked.

"Good." He said and I smirked. We were mean, but she didn't deserve that treatment.

John POV

I was backstage at Raw when someone came up and nudged me. I looked over and did a double take when I saw that it was Jane.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Supershow, plus I had a meeting with Stephanie and Vince. He's not as scary as I thought." She said and I chuckled.

"Well, you know what this means?" I asked her.

"Chinese after… you drive?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Yep." I said and she nodded.

"Go get ready… I will find you after." She said and I nodded.

I was glad that we were still friends. We talked most weeks and I knew that she was happy on Smackdown. I had also had some words with Stephen about her when I saw him on Raw one night.

I got done, showered, and went in search of Jane. I was walking towards catering when I heard her, but she didn't seem to happy about who she was talking to. I walked further and found Alberto talking to her. She kept trying to get past him, but he wouldn't let her past.

"Move, asshole." I said and they both looked at me.

"This isn't a conversation that you are involved in." he said and I shook my head.

"Get away from her." I said again with a calm voice. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Fine, I will move." He said as he grabbed her shoulder and slammed it into the brick wall behind her. She gasped in pain and I punched him right in the mouth. He moved and I quickly picked Jane up, bridal style, to carry her to my dressing room. I just hoped that she was alright.

**A/N: Pls review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I am glad to see that people like this story! **

Jane POV

I was in pain as John sat my down on the sofa in his dressing room. He brushed away a stray tear as I sat there and held my shoulder.

"I am going to go get a trainer." He said and I nodded.

He ran out the door and I took a deep breath. My shoulder was throbbing and I was mad at Alberto. He didn't have to be such an ass. I sighed as the door opened and Nattie walked into the room.

"Are you ok? John told me to come see you." She said and I sighed.

"Alberto pushed me into the wall earlier and my shoulder really hurts now." I said and Nattie hugged me.

"He's just a jerk. Did John go to get a trainer?" she asked me as the door opened. Beth walked in and sat down on the other side of me.

"John send you?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I also punched Alberto on the way by." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and hugged her.

"What happened?" Nattie asked me and I tense when another pain shot through me.

"I was walking to catering when he walked up to me in the hallway. He heard that I wasn't talking to Stephen anymore, so we started to flirt. I told him that I wasn't interested anymore, but he kept on insisting. John walked up, told him to move, and he got pissed. He shoved me into the wall and John punched him before bringing me here." I said and they nodded.

"Sounds like you have a knight in shinning armor." Beth said as she nudged me. I felt my cheeks redden and looked down.

"We won't tell." Nattie said with a chuckle.

John POV

I walked back into my dressing room to find Jane, Nattie, Beth, Phil, and TJ (Tyson) sitting in there. They looked at me when I walked in with Mike, the trainer.

"Didn't know I was so popular." I said and Jane smirked.

"You're not… Jane is." Phil said and I shook my head as Mike sat next to her.

"Let me see." He said and she let him look at her arm. We could all tell that she was in lots of pain as he made her move it. Beth was holding her hand and I wished that I could have been her in that moment.

"Well, you have a sprain." Mike said and she nodded. I watched her as he put the sling on her. She was going to have to take it easy. He was leaving when the door came flying open.

"John, why are you beating up Alberto? I will suspend you!" Vince said as he walked into the locker room.

"Then what are you going to do to Alberto for hurting one of your producers." Beth spoke up as we all looked at Vince.

"What?" he asked her as she moved. Mike had just put the sling on Jane. Vince's expression immediately softened.

"When did this happened?" he asked us.

"Earlier… it's sprained." Jane said and Mike nodded in agreement.

"I will deal with him, and John, stop hitting ppl outside the ring." Vince said and stomped back out.

Mike left and we all agreed that we would meet in the lobby after the show to eat someone. I had a match and Jane was going to go back with Beth, Nattie, and TJ. They were all done for the night.

Phil POV

I got done with my match and I showered. I wanted to check on Jane, so I headed back to the hotel. I dropped my stuff in my room and walked to her room. I knocked and Beth opened the door.

"Who is it?" Jane asked as we looked at each other. We were still awkward around each other. I knew that she still held something against me even after she moved on with Adam.

"Phil, he's gonna stay while I got change." Beth told her and she hugged her before slipping past me.

I walked in and sat next to her. She had changed and looked more comfortable.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her and she sighed.

"A new shoulder?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Sorry, can't do that." I said and she nodded.

"Figured it was worth asking." She said and I smiled at her.

We watched TV until it was time to meet everyone. I helped her grab everything and we finally walked down to the elevator. I got on with Jane and AJ got on the elevator. We had a storyline together, but she really was crazy.

"Hi Phil!" Aj said and I winced at the loudness. I saw Jane smirk out the side of my vision.

"Hi." I said and she scooted closer to me.

"What ya doin?" she asked me.

"Going to eat." I said and she nodded.

"Can I go?" she asked me and I sighed.

"It's kinda of a date." Jane said as she wrapped her arm through mine.

"Oh." AJ said in a defeated tone.

"But, I did overhear that George (Brodus Clay) was saying some good stuff about you… you could see if he is doing anything tonight." Jane said and I smirked. I knew what she was doing. AJ instantly looked happier as we got off the elevator and she bounced away.

"I owe you." I said and she was laughing at me.

John POV

I watched as Phil and Jane walked out of the elevator. She was holding onto his arm and I sighed. I really liked her and I didn't want to lose her to Phil.

"Go for it." A voice said and I turned to see TJ behind me.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"We know that you like her… we can see it." He said and I sighed.

"She's got Phil." I said and he smirked.

"Yeah, that's why she left him and is heading straight for you." He said and I turned to see her walking up to me. I instantly smiled at her.

"How's the shoulder?" I asked her.

"Better." She said and hooked onto my arm. I had to smile as we left to get food.

**A/N: Pls review! Check out my other story Two Years if you have the time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

Jane POV

I was running around backstage when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see John; he handed me a piece of paper as I nodded and rushed by him. I shoved it in my pocket and was going to read it later. I was so glad that Raw only had a 1000th episode once. I was getting tired of hearing about it and there was more pressure to make the other shows good leading up to it. I knew that it was in a few weeks and I honestly wasn't looking forward to it. I was just glad that I was going home tonight.

I sat down for two seconds and remembered that John had handed me something a long time ago. I fished it out of my pocket and opened it.

_Jane, _

_Wanna go out tonight? _

_~ John_

I smirked and pulled out my phone. I texted John that I was heading to Boston tonight and that I would need a rain check. I put my phone up as Phil started to cause problems nearby. I walked over to see AJ screaming at him and they were causing a scene.

"Hey! What the hell?" I asked them.

"He is leading me on!" she said and I raised my eyebrow at Phil. He quickly put his hands up in defense.

"And you are sleeping around with any superstar that will show you interest. Leave him alone and shut up. It's a damn story line!" I said and everyone was surprised at me.

"You can't…" she was saying and put my hand up.

"You have no more camera time tonight so just leave." I said and pointed away from me. She finally huffed and walked off.

"Might be some anger there?" Phil asked me.

"Maybe?" I said with a shrug and a smile.

I finished up everything and was grabbing my stuff when someone grabbed something. I turned to see John and he smiled at me.

"Since, I can't have dinner with you, I will just go with you the airport." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded.

"I really should thank you, because I decided to go home." He said and I was surprised.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked him since I remember what happened the last time he went home.

"Yeah, I need to talk to my brother about some things, plus I know that you will be out with Marion." He said and I nodded.

"Fine, where are you staying?" I asked him. He shrugged and I smirked.

"Fine, my house." I said and he laughed.

"I can get a hotel or stay with my other brothers." He said and I shrugged.

"Your welcome to if you want to." I said and he nodded.

John POV

I ended up staying with Jane and she had a nice condo. We had gotten in late and slept in before leaving to go to West Newberry. Marion and Sean were there so we were killing two birds with one stone.

I dropped Jane off at Marion and Sean's before going to Mom's to find Sean. I knew that he was going to be there. I pulled up and walked into the house. Mom smiled at me and Sean didn't have any expression change when I saw him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me and I took my hat off.

"I came to talk to Sean." I said and he nodded.

"Outside." Mom said and we both walked out there.

I turned to look at him and he punched me. I sighed and looked at him.

"I deserved that." I said and he nodded.

"You ruined my engagement party." He said and I sighed.

"I know and I want to put behind us every problem we have. I want to go back to being brothers. I know that you all were right about Liz, that I can be an asshole at times, and that you were right… I need a reality check at times." I said and he looked slightly shocked that I had admitted all that.

"Are you going to go back to being as asshole?" he asked me after a minute.

"No, because I almost lost my family and a really good friend." I said and he nodded.

"Jane?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I like her a lot." I admitted and he smiled.

"I think that she would be great for you once you get everything settled with Liz." He said and I sighed.

"She's dragging you through hell?" he asked me.

"That is an understatement. She is going after me for everything… she doesn't want to let me go." I said and he nodded.

"Well, we will be here to help you." He said as he handed me a beer out of the cooler. I smiled and was glad to have all my family back.

Marion POV

Jane and I were picking out my invitations to the wedding and I was still getting over the shock that John had come with her.

"So, he's talking to Sean?" I asked her and she nodded.

"That's what he said that he wanted to do." She said and I nodded.

"Well, I hope that it doesn't blow up on him. I know that Sean misses talking to John." I said and Jane nodded.

"John doesn't talk about his family much, but I think it's because of all that he has going on." Jane said and I nodded.

"What do you think of this one?" I asked Jane as I picked up a hideous looking invitation. She started laughing and moved to another book.

"So… have you told Mr. Cena how you feel about him?" I asked her and she shot me a look.

"No, he's got enough going on… I just need to be a friend right now." She said and I shrugged.

"I still think that you need to tell him." I said and she smirked as she shook her head.

Jane POV

We were told to come to Sean and Marion's house for dinner. I took that as a good sign that John and Sean were back to being brothers and not enemies anymore. I was glad for that, because they needed each other's support right now for different reasons.

We walked in and they were playing on the PS3.

"Hey, we ordered pizza!" Sean said and I shared a look with Marion. They were back to normal.

We stayed that night and hung out with them. They convinced us to drive back tomorrow. I was glad, but being this close to John still gave me butterflies because of the feelings I had for him.

**A/N: Pls review! Check out my other story Two Years if you have the time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

Jane POV

I was running around at No Way Out as everything was going on around me. I was glad that so far everything was going smoothly. Brock didn't show up and everyone was grateful for that. I still wasn't sure why Vince had hired him, but I wasn't the boss.

"Congrats, it's over." John said as he and Phil walked up to me.

"Yay!" I said and they laughed at me.

"Are you going out with us?" Phil asked me and I sighed.

"I hadn't made plans yet, so I guess so." I said and they were laughing at me.

"Go change." Phil said and I laughed as Nattie pulled me with her. I sighed and walked with her.

"So, you and John yet?" she asked me and I smirked.

"No." I said and she nodded.

"After tonight… he will definitely want you." She said and I laughed.

"Very funny, but I'm not worried about it. I like the guy, but it will go away." I said and she sighed.

"Jane, if you like him then just tell him." She said as we walked into the locker room.

I walked out later with curls in my hair and a light blue one-shoulder dress with silver pumps.

"Girl, you are gonna kill it tonight." Alicia said as we walked out of the locker room. I laughed, but wasn't sure about this. I never dressed like this, but I had before. Marion had clothes like this and I wore hers a few times.

"You look great." Beth said as she joined us and I smiled when Adam walked up. I knew that she and Phil were still awkward around each other, but I was happy that she had Adam.

"Thanks." I said and Adam hugged me.

"I will see you there." I said as I hugged Nattie and went to find John and Phil.

Phil POV

I was talking to Matt (Zack) when he stopped talking and was staring at something. I turned to see what he was looking at and I was surprised when I saw Jane. She looked amazing.

"Wow, you look great." I said and she smiled.

"You don't think it's too much?" she asked us. Matt shook his head and I have her a soft smile.

"Nope, you look great." I said and she nodded.

"You are hot!" Matt finally said and she blushed, but laughed.

"Thanks, but don't tell anyone." She said and he smirked.

"Everyone is going to know it tonight." He said.

"Come on, let's go find party boy." I said and offered her my arm as we walked to the car. John was supposed to be outside with a few other people.

We walked up and John did a double take when he saw her. He smiled and she smiled when she saw him. I knew that they liked each other. I just wanted him to tell her.

"You look nice." He said as we walked to the car.

"Thank you." She said as I opened the door for her.

We left and made it to the bar that we were all taking over tonight. We got there and Jane walked in holding onto John.

She was pulled to the dance floor and everyone seemed to be having fun. I was glad that she had come out with us tonight. I just hoped that she would be as happy when she found out she was coming back to RAW.

John POV

I had fun, but I was getting tired. I looked at the time and it was close to 2 am. I was thankful that we didn't have to travel tomorrow and RAW was here. I looked over and Jane was giggling about something Paul and Heath were talking to her about.

She looked really good and like she was having fun, but I could tell that she had a few too many. I walked over and she smiled at me.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yep." She said and I helped her up. She waved by to everyone one and I helped her to the car.

"I'm sorry that I go super drunk." She said as she leaned on me. I was glad that the hotel wasn't far away. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You know that you are hot… a lot of people want you." She said and I laughed at her.

"Do you want me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I mean, who doesn't." she said and she covered her mouth.

"You didn't hear that." She said and I nodded.

"I didn't hear anything." I said and she smiled at me.

We got to the parking garage and I parked. I looked over at her and she fumbled with the seat belt. I smirked as she finally got it off and looked frustrated.

"Problems, J?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Nope." She said and smiled.

"Good." I said as she leaned towards me.

"John?" she said in a lower voice. I looked at her and she pulled my lips to hers. I was taken back, but I admit that I wanted it. I tried to pull away, but she kept me firmly in place. I squeezed her hip and she gasp. I took my opportunity to sweep my tongue over hers.

She moaned and lifted up as she moved over the console and into my lap. I had to admit that I really wanted this and I pushed the dress up her legs a little further up. I was kissing her and started to kiss down her neck as she ran her hands over my shoulders.

I was kissing her when I saw lights sweep around the corner.

"Lean down." I said as I pulled her to me. She was breathing hard as she listened to me. I held her to my chest as the car parked and the person went inside.

"Coast is clear." I said, but she didn't move. I looked down and smiled when I saw her asleep. I carefully put her into the passenger seat. I got out and picked her up from that side so that I could carry her inside.

I carried her to my room and laid her on the bed. She smiled in her sleep. I stripped down to my boxers and lay down beside her. She cuddled up to me and I fell asleep quickly. I was worn out from the events through out the day. The last thought I fell asleep when was how great that kiss was from Jane.

**A/N: Pls review! Check out my other stories. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**I have no opinion on what people are saying about John Cena, because it's his personal life. I am going to use the drama surrounding him in the story, but it doesn't reflect my opinion. **

Jane POV

I woke up the next morning and felt a warm body pressed to mine. I was shocked, but I had to smile when I peeked over my shoulder to see John sleeping peacefully. I stetched and realized that I was still in my dress. I sighed and carefully got out of the bed. I was glad that John was a heavy sleeper, because I knew that he needed his sleep after last nights event. I wrote a quick note and slipped out. I was walking back to my room and made it to the door when someone whistled at me. I looked to see Phil smirking at me.

"It's not what you think." I said and he nodded. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him into my room.

"Hey, you don't have to explain." He said and I sighed.

"I passed out on John and woke up in his room this morning. I am going to say that nothing happened since I am still in my dress." I said and he nodded.

"Nothing happened?" he asked me.

"I remember kissing him… Oh, shit, I kissed him." I said and ran my hands over my face. Phil chuckled at me and I sighed.

"No point in worrying about it now." He said and I nodded.

"You wanna get breakfast?" he asked me a second later.

"Sure, you can watch TV in here while I shower." I said and he nodded.

Phil POV

Jane changed and we left to go eat. We were walking through the lobby when Kelly spotted us. We were all friends and Jane invited her and Matt (Zack) to go with us.

We found a Denny's and piled into the back booth. I was starving and ordered enough for everyone.

"Careful now, you eat all that and you will lose your girlish figure." Jane said and I smirked at her.

"Maybe if you ate some you wouldn't look like a walking skeleton… guys don't like girls that are too skinny." I said and she was laughing. Jane wasn't toothpick skinny, but she didn't eat a a lot.

"I know that John doesn't like them super skinny." Kelly said and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you are the one who left with him last night." Kelly said.

"Nothing happened." Jane said and Kelly looked surprised.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to him… with as many girls as he has slept with you might catch something." Matt said and I saw Jane look at him funny.

"You haven't heard the rumors?" I asked her.

"What rumors? The only thing I have heard is about his divorce. I try not to listen to backstage gossip." She said and I nodded.

"Have you heard what Kenny was saying about him?" Matt asked them and Jane still looked lost.

"What did he say?" she asked him.

"He's been accusing him of sleeping with divas while he was still married. I mean since the day they got married. He was talking about a few 'road girlfriends'. I remember before he got married that he would do anyone. He would even do ringrats." He said and I saw surprise settle on Jane's face.

"So, he's a man whore?" she asked us.

"Yeah, and I admit that I slept with him. He's even gotten two diva's fired because he was done with them or 'dumped' them." Kelly said and Jane nodded.

I knew that Jane didn't want to know this about John. I could tell that she liked him, but I didn't know how she felt about him now. We left to head back to the hotel and Jane hadn't said much.

"Do you need a ride to the arena?" I asked her and she nodded. I grabbed my bag and met her back in the lobby. I found Stu talking to her and she seemed happy, but I could tell that she wasn't herself.

We got into the car and Kofi bummed a ride with us. I wanted to ask her if she was alright, but I knew that she wouldn't give me a real answer with Kofi in the car. We got to the arena and I asked to come to my room. We got there and I shut the door.

"Alright, what's wrong?" I asked her. She sighed and sat down on the bench.

"I just learned that someone wasn't who I thought they were." She said and I sighed. I sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, but that's who he is… he's not that great of a guy." I admitted to her. She sighed and nodded.

"You like him don't you?" I asked her.

"Liked… my feelings changed real quick." She said and I wrapped my arm around her.

"I know the feeling… I loved Beth, but she changed. I had to break up with her. I know that it's not easy." I said.

"Thanks, Philly… I gotta get to a meeting." She said and I smiled at her.

"I'm here if you need someone to talk to about anything." I said and she kissed my cheek before leaving the room. I felt for her and John. I knew that John was going to miss out because she would be great for him, but his past may have ruined that chance for them.

John POV

I made it to the arena with Matt and Stephen. I needed to find Jane. I wanted to make sure that she was alright. I hadn't seen her today and she wasn't answering my text messages. I dropped my stuff, grabbed the stuff for tonight, and went in search of Jane.

I was sitting in the arena texting family members when I saw Jane and Kelly walk out of the back. I watched her for a minute and she had a natural beauty about her. I finally got her attention and she started towards me. She sat down and I looked at her. I could tell that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Just not sure about a few things." She said and I was worried.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"I guess… Stephanie moved me back to Raw." She said and I smiled.

"Yay, return of the movie night." I said and she didn't share my excitement.

"Is this about last night?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"We kissed… what's the big deal? I heard that you have kissed most any woman that bats their eyes at you. What makes me think I am special? Plus I was drunk." She said and I was shocked to hear that from her.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just forget anything about last night. Thanks for bringing me back." She said and stood up. I placed my hand on her arm and stopped her from leaving.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Just ride with me to the next town tonight." I offered.

"Fine." I said and I moved. She quickly left and I fell back into my seat. She knew about my past and I had a feeling that it was going to impact our future.

**A/N: Pls review! Check out my other stories. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

Marion POV

I was sitting on the couch when my phone rang; it was Jane.

"Hey babe!" I said.

"Hey, you busy?" she asked me.

"Not for my lover." I said and she laughed. Sean smirked because he knew it was Jane.

"What's wrong?" I asked her when I heard her sigh.

"I just found out some stuff about John that I didn't want to know." She said and I sighed. I had heard stories from Sean about how bad John could be.

"Do you believe them?" I asked her as I mouthed 'John' at Sean. He sighed and nodded. He could already tell what it was going to be about.

"I don't know… I mean from everything I have heard and read online… he seems like someone who will only hurt me." She said.

"Sean's here… do you want to ask him? I can put you on speaker phone." I told her.

"Sure." She mumbled and I nodded. I hit speakerphone as Sean walked over and sat down beside me.

"Hey Jane." Sean said.

"Hey Sean, sorry to bother you all." She said.

"No worries… anything for you." Sean said and I smiled at him. He liked Jane and I was glad that he had accepted her as a friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I don't really know who else to ask you, but is John a manwhore?" she asked Sean.

"Yes… yes, he is." Sean said after a second of silence.

"I thought so." Jane said.

"But, Jane, if you like him and you think he's worth it then don't let that stop you." Sean said to her and I gave him a small smile.

"I don't want to get hurt." She said.

"I know babe, but you won't know if you don't give him a chance." I told her.

We talked a little longer before she had to go. I hung up and looked at Sean.

"I swear she would be what he needs, but he may have screw himself already." Sean said and I nodded.

John POV

I had been talking to Phil about what was going on. He told me that if he thought she was worth it then I should try no matter what. I showered after my match and waited for the show to be over with… I was dreading the ride tonight. I didn't want to lose Jane.

I finally made my way to the production area. She hugged Phil and Beth bye before walking with me to my car. I opened the door and she got into. I quickly ran around and slipped into the car. I started it and left the parking lot.

"I figured that we would stop half way for food." I said and she nodded. I sighed as she turned up the radio. I felt like this was done before it would even get started.

"How was your night?" I asked her as we got onto the interstate.

"Fine, congrats on the win." She said and I nodded.

"I don't want to forget about the kiss." I finally said after about twenty minutes of silence. She smirked, but didn't say anything.

"What did I do to you?" I finally asked her, as I got aggravated.

"Nothing… you didn't do a damn thing." She said and I sighed.

"Then why the cold shoulder?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Real mature." I mumbled and she laughed.

"I'm mature… you are the one who stopped talking to me because I chose my best friend over you, you are the one who lead me on only to find out that you are a certified man whore, and you are the one who couldn't keep your hands to yourself so your marriage failed." She snapped at me. I was shocked at that, but I got angry with her. She had no business bringing up two of those things.

"Why is my marriage any of your business anyways?" I asked her.

"It's my business when you make it mine… you have come to me countless times about how bad of a person Liz was, but I am beginning to wonder how bad she can really be." She said and I got annoyed. I pulled off at a rest area and she was looking around confused.

"John, just keep going… we can talk about this later." She said and I threw the car into park.

"No, you are the one who has been walking around pissed about it. We are going to talk about this now!" I yelled at her.

"What else is there to say?" she asked me as she turned to look at me in her seat.

"There is a lot to say… apparently you think I am some kind of monster now." I said and she sighed.

"I don't think you are a monster, but you definitely aren't who I thought you were… let's leave it at that." She said and I nodded.

"So, you read the rumors, talked to other wrestlers, and instead of coming to me and getting my side of the story you just assume shit?" I asked her.

"I talked to your brother because I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to believe that you were the sweet guy I had gotten to know. I wanted to believe that I liked you enough to have a shot with you. And, I wanted to believe that there was no way you had cheated on Liz. I just figured out that I was the one who was dreaming." She said and I sighed.

"Fine, you want the truth… yes, I cheated on Liz. I admit that I did, I admit that I have had a lot of one-night stands, and I admit that I like sex. I can admit all that, but the truth is… is that I liked you too." I admitted to her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry that I made you like me." She whispered and I sighed.

"Why can't it work?" I asked her.

"Because I couldn't trust you, John." She said and I sighed.

Jane POV

I finally got to the hotel with John around 2 am. I was so tired. The rest of the drive was completely silence and when we got there John wouldn't even acknowledge me. I sent Phil and Marion text about it before falling asleep on the bed. I couldn't figure out why love had to go from bad to worse.

**A/N: Pls review! Check out my other stories.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

Marion POV

I was glad that WWE was in Boston for the night. Sean and I were going to meet Jane and tour backstage. I knew that we would probably see John and I also knew that they weren't getting along. I wasn't surprised that they had a problem, but I was surprised that it had been 3 weeks and they still weren't talking to each other.

I understood her reason for being reluctant to go anywhere with her feelings for him. I had heard form his family that he had a pretty bad track record with girls. Sean had tried to talk to him since Jane had told him how she felt and he wasn't happy. I had over heard one of their conversations and it went from bad to worse. John was fine if you didn't mention Jane and if you did then he ran the gamut of emotions. I knew that he really cared for her, but I understood her point.

"Lover!" someone yelled as we waited by security. I smiled at her as she walked towards us. She got us visitor's badges and brought us backstage. She looked happy, but I knew her enough to know that there were unsaid things involving John.

"Thanks, Jane." Sean said and hugged her after she had showed us around.

"No problem for family." She said and I laughed at her.

"You still up for tomorrow?" I asked her and she nodded as someone called her name. She looked over and smiled as a taller tattooed guy came towards her. She smiled and gave him a small kiss. I was shocked to see that, but I was glad if she was.

"Phil, this is my best friend Marion, and her fiancé Sean." She said and he shook our hands.

"You look familiar." Phil said to Sean.

"I'm John's brother." He said and Phil looked surprised, but nodded.

"Nice you meet you all… do you two want to go to dinner with us tonight?" Phil asked us as Jane smiled at me.

"Yes, we would." Sean said and I smiled at her.

"Let me walk you to your seats." She said and I smiled. We told Phil we would see him later and started towards the seats.

"So, you moved on?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I am glad you are happy." Sean said and I was glad to hear him say that.

"Thanks, you guys… are you going to see John?" she asked us.

"I am seeing him tomorrow while you two are shopping." Sean said and Jane nodded.

Phil POV

I got done with my first segment and went to find Jane. She smiled as she saw me and held up a finger. She told me that she would be just a second. She was discussing something with Matt (Zack).

I sighed as someone bumped into me. I turned to find John staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"I wanted to know how Jane is?" he asked me and I smirked.

"She's fine, but if you actually had balls you could ask her yourself." I said and he narrowed his eyes at my comment.

"I have plenty of balls, but I am respecting her space." He said and I nodded.

"Well, I'm glad that she and her new boyfriend are glad for that." I said and he looked surprised.

"She has a boyfriend?" he asked me surprised.

"Yes, she does, but again you would know that if you had balls." I said and he pursed his lips together.

"Thanks for the info." He said and stomped away.

"Were you playing nice?" someone asked me and I turned to see Jane standing behind me.

"I always play nice… just not to everyone else's standards." I replied and she smiled at me.

"Thanks for inviting my friends out." She said and I smiled.

"I understand close friends." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"What did John want?" she asked me.

"He wanted to see if you were ok… I informed him that you and your new boyfriend were probably happy that he hadn't grown a set and come to talk to you yet." I said and she smirked.

"Did you inform him of who my new boyfriend was?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"He's somewhat smart… he will figure it out." I said and she shook her head as she tried not to smirk.

"You smirk!" I said triumphantly.

Sean POV

I was glad that Marion and I had gone to see Raw last night. Phil was a nice guy and he seemed to treat Jane like a princess. I knew that she deserved someone like that. I was watching TV when someone opened the door and walked inside. I saw John and waved at him as he collapsed on the chair next to me.

"Problems?" I asked him.

"I didn't sleep well." He mumbled and I nodded.

"Have anything to do with Jane?" I asked him and he sighed.

"What if it does?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Look, I get it that you aren't happy because she doesn't like your past. I understand that it sucks to see her with Phil…" I was saying when he shot straight up in the chair.

"Phil?" he asked me.

"Yeah, they are dating, but I realize that you didn't know that until now." I said and he looked pissed.

"He's no better than me! He has slept with plenty of the divas." John yelled.

"But did he sleep with them or date them?" I asked John and he slumped back down.

"That's not the point… same principle." He mumbled and I sighed.

Jane POV

Marion and I had ordered lunch at a nice deli and were waiting on our food.

"So, you and Phil?" she asked me.

"Yeah, he was there after John and I had our blow up… he had always been really nice." I said and she nodded.

"So, what makes him so different from John?" she asked me and I sighed.

"A lot… he has slept with quiet a few people, but he at least got to know them. He is caring, he doesn't have a bad temper, and he isn't self obsessed." I said and Marion nodded.

"Well, as long as you are happy, babe." She said and I nodded. I could tell that she was unsure of Phil, but I was happy.

**A/N: Pls review! Check out my other stories.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the delay. **

John POV

I was backstage at the next Raw and I wasn't looking for Jane. I didn't know how to act towards her. She didn't like me because of my past, she judged me, and she is now dating on of my friends. I hadn't talked to Phil about it either, and had no intention of it.

I threw my stuff in my changing room when someone knocked on the door. I sighed and debated on saying I was actually in here.

"John, I saw you." A voice said and I sighed. It was Aj and I didn't know what she wanted.

"What?" I called out. She opened the door and walked in. I had to admit that she looked really good in her ring gear.

"I… um, wanted to know if you were interested in a proposition I had for you." She said and I wasn't in the mood for shit right now.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Well, I can imagine that you aren't happy about Jane dating Phil and I wanted to date Phil, so I'm not happy about it either. I wanted to see if you wanted to have an arrangement that works for both of us and maybe makes them jealous in the process?" she asked me and I was interested in that.

"What did ya have in mind?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Well, sex is always good and friends with benefits is nice, but no labels. We can use either other when they are around to be a couple, have some great sex, and walk away when we want." She said.

I stood up and walked over to her. I reached behind her and locked the door. She smiled up at me as she ran her hand over my arm. I knew that this is the reason I had the rep I had, but I honestly didn't know if I really cared anymore.

Phil POV

I was warming up with Kofi and Ron while I waited for Jane to get out of her meeting.

"So, you and Jane?" Kofi asked me and I nodded.

"She doesn't seem like your type." Mike said as he got into the ring with us.

"Isn't the saying opposites attract?" I asked them and Kofi smirked.

"Yeah, but I mean what do you two have in common to even start a conversation?" Ron asked me.

"Comics, movies, she went to college in Chicago, music… you know things like that." I said and they nodded.

"Besides when did who I date become great conversation?" I asked them.

"Since, everyone is waiting on John to get pissed about it because he had the biggest crush on her?" Mike said and I smirked.

"So glad that everyone cares." I said and shook my head.

I finally made it back to production and Jane was sitting there working on paper work. I watched her for a few minutes and she really was beautiful. I finally walked up and she smiled when she saw me.

"Hi, babe." She said and kissed me.

"I just wanted to say hi before I go get Scott. I am glad that we are going out tonight." I said and she smiled.

"Me too." She said and I kissed her before leaving to go get Scott. I was walking when I heard a strange noise and turned to see AJ coming out of John's dressing room looking rough. I shook my head and knew exactly why Jane wasn't going to ever date John.

I got Scott and Chris from security and we walked around until I had to get ready for the show. I couldn't find Jane until halfway through the show.

"Hey, Scott and Chris are here… I couldn't find you earlier." I said and she sighed.

"Sorry, I can't wait to meet them." She said with a small smile.

"Great." I said and kissed her.

"Oh, do you know why Mike came up to me and asked me about us?" she asked me and I sighed.

"We were talking earlier… they don't know why I am dating you." I said and I saw annoyance flash across her features.

"Don't worry about it… I know why I'm dating you." I said and she finally smiled.

"I will see you later." She said as her walkie went off.

Jane POV

I got done with the show and I was going to find Phil. I was digging in my bag when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see John in front of me.

"Sorry." I mumbled and stepped to go around him, but he blocked me.

"John, please, I am meeting someone." I said as he crossed him arms over his chest.

"You mean, Phil? You're boyfriend?" he asked me in a condescending tone.

"Yes, him… now, please move." I said and he didn't budge.

"He's no better than me." He said and I sighed.

"Yes, he is, John… he didn't hide it. He didn't make everything about him, he doesn't get pissed every time something doesn't go right, and he doesn't have the emotional state of a 6 year old little girl." I yelled at him.

"I would say that he's around a 4 year old." A voice said behind John. We both turned to see Phil and two other guys standing there.

"Now, John, if you are done having my girlfriend yell at you… she's got plans with us." He said and I stepped around John.

"I guess that you were too much of a whore to me." John mumbled and I stopped. I turned around to see him smirking. I put my hand up to stop Phil from going towards John. He looked at me and I sighed.

I walked up to John and he got ready to say something when I punched him right in the nose. He stumbled backwards and fell against the wall.

"You're right, John, I am too much for you." I said and walked away with Phil.

Phil POV

I was shocked that Jane hit John and surprised that she had stood up to him like that. I was going to, because I didn't like him talking to her like that. She was an amazing person and John didn't' deserve to be around her.

We got outside and I kissed her knuckles. She smirked at me as she rubbed them.

"Well, Jane, this is Chris and Scott." I said as was got to my rental.

"Nice to meet you." She said and they smiled at her.

"You aren't going to hit us are you?" Scott asked her.

"No, only if you are mean to Phil." She said and I laughed.

"Keep her, and let's get food. I'm starving." Chris said and I smirked.

"Ice too?" she asked us and we laughed as we got into the car. I was glad that opposites attracted.

**A/N: Pls review! Check out my other stories.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

John POV

I was sitting at the bar when someone walked up and sat beside me. I sighed when I saw that it was Mike. He looked different after he came back, but he still had his French whore and a loud mouth.

"What's your problem?" he asked me.

"Just dealing with stuff." I said and he nodded.

"I figure it's the divorce and being turned down by the girl you liked." He said and I sighed.

"Thanks, man, I appriciate it." I said laced with sarcasm.

"Well, I mean that I would be pissed too." He said and I downed my drink.

"Thanks." I said and started to leave, but Mike stopped me.

"Just wait… either Phil will piss her off or make her very happy." He said and I punched him in the mouth before walking off.

I didn't want to hear about Jane or any female for that matter. I didn't care right now.

Jane POV

I was having fun with Phil and his friends. We ended up at a local pizza shop and I heard embarrassing stories I had my hand in ice, but I knew that it was going to be sore for a few days.

"Come on, let's go back and have movie night." Scott said and I was glad for that. We were staying at Phil's anyways. I was just happy that Phil was having fun. We took the car back and Phil carried our bags into his house.

"You need more ice?" he asked me as he kissed me.

"I think that I will be ok, just sore." I said and he nodded.

"I think that I know something that will help me." He said and I looked at him inquisitively. He picked up my hand and brushed a kiss over my knuckles. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said and he kissed me again.

"Do you want to watch the movie or sleep?" he asked me.

"I will turn in, but you have fun with your friends. I just don't want to find everyone passed out in the floor tomorrow morning." I said and he laughed at me.

Phil POV

I had fun with the guys, but I was glad to wake up next to Jane in my bed. I sighed when I heard her phone going off. I peeked at the clock and it was a little after 6. I had gotten to bed around 3. I sighed and grabbed her phone from the side table. I just wanted it to shut up. I pushed the button to light up the screen and saw text from John. I knew that I shouldn't read them, but I couldn't help it.

_We need to talk ~ Cena_

_Fine, keep ignoring me ~ Cena_

_I hope you broke your hand ~ Cena_

_I figured that it was a good night when we hooked up, but I was wrong. ~ Cena_

_Whore ~ Cena_

I was shocked at what I had read. I didn't know what to say. I sighed and heard Jane move. I looked down to see her looking at me.

"Why do you have my phone?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I wanted it to be quiet." I said and she nodded.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"I can't believe that you slept with John." I said and her eyes shot back open.

"What?" she asked me and snatched her phone. She was looking at her phone and her eyes got big.

"I expected better than that from you… the person who doesn't like it when people assume things about him." She said and got up. I sighed as she started to grab her clothes.

"I saw the text." I said.

"Yeah, from John Cena… the man that I punched last night!" she hissed at me.

"I just can't believe that you slept with him." I said as I walked over to her. I didn't react fast enough when she slapped me. She immediately hissed in pain and I was shocked at her reaction.

"For your information, Phillip, the most I ever did with John Cena was kiss him; but you have already made up your mind about what I did. Have a nice few days off." She said and walked out.

I stood there and felt like an idiot. I hadn't even asked her. I didn't know what to do. Jane was a real person; she wasn't like the divas I had been with recently. I heard the front door slam shut and went running down the stairs. I opened the door in time to see Jane leaving in a cab. She must have called on one the way outside. I sighed and walked back inside. I didn't need anyone getting a picture of me in my boxers chasing after a girl.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked me and I looked up to see Scott looking at me.

"Jane and I got into a fight." I said and he nodded.

"It must have been bad judging by her exit and your cheek." He said and I felt the lingering pain from where she had hit me.

"Yeah, I accused her of something before asking her about it." I said and he sighed.

"I would go after her… she's a keeper." He said before walking back to the sofa. I knew that he was right.

Jane POV

I was sitting at the doctor's office with Marion. She had picked me up from the airport. She immediately took me to the doctor once she saw my hand. She wasn't going to let me argue.

"So, what did you do?" Marion asked me as we left. I had my hand freshly wrapped. I had managed to break my small finger and sprain the wrist. I wasn't cut out from hurting people.

"I hit John and Phil." I mumbled and she busted out laughing.

"Seriously? Why Phil?" she asked me.

"John sent me a text and he mentioned when we made out. Phil jumped to the conclusion that we slept together. He didn't want to let me explain and I hit him." I said and she nodded.

"Ad you hit John because..?" she asked me.

"He called me a whore." I said and she nodded.

She pulled up and we went into my house. I was glad to be away from any problems right now.

**A/N: Pls review! Check out my other stories.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Viper Cena Fan- Thanks for reviewing!**

Marion POV

Jane wasn't happy and I felt for her. I knew that she was unhappy and in pain, both physically and emotionally. I knew that Phil wasn't exactly listening and I couldn't believe that John had called her a whore.

I got home and Sean walked in a few minutes after me.

"Is she ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"She gave John a busted nose." He said and I was shocked. I didn't know that she had hit John hard enough to actually mark him.

"Really?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I imagine her hand is pretty sore." He said and I sighed.

"It is… I took her to the doctor." I said.

"She's in town?" a voice said and I turned to see John. I hadn't seen him at first. I shot a look at Sean and John bolted out the door.

"He's just going to screw it up further." I said and Sean laughed. I knew that he agreed with me.

"He will eventually figure it out. Why did she come home early?" Sean asked me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Phil was being an idiot." I said and Sean sighed.

"She needs to find a guy who isn't a man whore with a big mouth." He said and I laughed at his description of Phil and John.

John POV

I got to Jane's and knocked on the door. She didn't answer and I sighed. I tried to call her phone, but I got no response. I was contemplating what to do when I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned around to see Phil.

"You come here to harass her more?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Nope, but it sounded like you are in just as much trouble as I am." I said and I saw his fist clinch.

"At least I didn't call her a whore." He shot back.

"Well, whatever you did it seems like she is just dying to be with you." I said with sarcasm.

"You know, if you would just leave her alone and keep your lips off hers then we wouldn't have a problem. The only problem here is you." He said and I nodded.

"Whatever man." I said and he mocked me. I didn't want to deal with him.

"She doesn't want to be with you, so just leave." Phil said as he was walking to the door.

"And she wants to be with you? A perfect asshole?" I asked him. He turned around and sucker punched him. I wasn't happy and tackled him back down the stairs.

"STOP!" a voice yelled and we both looked up to see a very confused Jane standing in her doorway.

"What is the matter with you?" she asked us. We stood up and Phil went to see her.

"Babe" he said and she held up her hand.

"Go inside and sit down." She said.

I watched as he walked past her and she turned back to me. She pulled the door close and walked up to me.

"What are you doing here, John?" she asked me.

"I came to apologize, but apparently Phil and I had the same idea." I said and she nodded.

"Look, I didn't come to cause problems. I didn't know that he was going to be here. I shouldn't have called you a whore and I don't think that about you. I am glad that you hit me, but I'm sorry that you got hurt." I said as I held up her hand. I carefully kissed the back of it and put it by her side.

"John, I want to be friends with you, but you are so up and down that it's impossible to deal with you. You need to talk to someone about everything that's going on. I think that it will help you. I want to be here for you because you were my first friend with the WWE. I just want you to be happy." She pleaded with me. I nodded.

I knew that she was right, but I didn't want anyone to think that I was weak. She hugged me and I left. I had a lot to think about.

Jane POV

I walked inside and Phil looked lost. He was sitting on the couch, staring at the floor, and looked disheveled.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked him and his head shot up.

"Why am I here? My girlfriend leaves me to go home, to another city, so I come after her only to find another guy waiting for her… I think it's pretty fucking obvious why I'm here." He yelled at me. I looked at the floor and sighed.

"You weren't who I thought you were… bye, Phil." I said and started towards the door. I didn't make it before he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

"If you are just going to yell at me over something that isn't my fault… then I can't do this." I said and he turned me to him.

"I'm sorry, Jane, I just don't like the guy." He said and I sighed.

"That's fine and I understand why, but when it comes to me you can't assume shit and you will not yell at me about him." I shot back and he sighed.

"I'm sorry… I am a jealous person. I don't want to lose you." He said and I sighed. I started to move, but he kissed me.

I moaned as his hands slide around my neck as I put my hands on his hips.

"Please don't make me go back to Chicago a single man." He whispered and I chuckled.

"How much did Scott bet you?" I asked him and he laughed.

"$20 if I lost you." He said and I laughed.

"Glad to know I'm just worth $20." I said and he kissed me.

"You are worth way more." He said as he smiled at me.

"Where is Scott?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"Oh, come on, I know that you are two are inseparable… where is he?" I asked him and he looked sheepish.

"Car." He said and I nodded.

I walked outside and Scott was asleep in the car. I knocked on the window and he woke up with a start. He gave me a small smile and opened the door.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom." I said and he nodded.

"Oh, and you owe him $20." I said as Phil was laughing in the doorway.

**A/N: Pls review! Check out my other stories.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Jane POV

I couldn't believe that Marion was getting married in three days. I was flying back to Boston tonight to start the festivities. I was a little sad because I was going by myself. Phil and I just didn't work out. He was a nice guy, but he wasn't in the same place in life I was at this point. I was glad that we were still friends, but I didn't really want to show up at this wedding without a date.

I hugged her as soon as I got off the plane and we started towards West Newberry. She was so hyper and I was glad because I knew that she was excited.

"I'm sorry about Phil." She said as we got off the exit.

"it's cool… we are still friends." I said and she nodded.

"Good." She said.

"Hey, um, have you heard if John is going to be here?" I asked her and she nodded.

"You haven't talked to him?" she asked me.

"No… I haven't seen him since he showed up at my house one night to apologize. He took some time off and he isn't answering my text." I admitted and she nodded.

"Yeah, Sean talked to him about a week ago… he hasn't come around much." She said and I nodded.

We got to Sean's house to drop off my stuff. We were taking it over for the next few days. Marion only wanted to have one maid of honor and Sean was only having one best man. I thought that it was a cute and intimate detail of their wedding.

"Come on, we have to go to the cookout." Marion said and I nodded.

"Why couldn't you have gotten married in July instead of March?" I asked her as we grabbed out coats.

"You will have fun!" she said as we laughed.

Marion POV

Jane and I arrived and a lot of people were already there. I seriously hoped that John showed up, because I knew that Jane still cared about him.

We started to talk to everyone and Sean was having fun. We were grilling stuff, eating all kinds of food, and telling embarrassing stories.

I was grabbing Sean another beer when I turned around to see John. He was in the kitchen. I walked up and nudged him. He turned around and smiled at me.

"I didn't know you were coming this early." I said as he hugged me.

"Yeah, Sean called and told me about it." He said and I nodded.

"Jane is here." I said and he looked interested.

"Good, but I can't get close to her… she's got a bodyguard of a boyfriend." He said and I smirked.

"They broke up." I said and he nodded.

"Sorry to hear about that." He said and I laughed.

"No, you're not… she's already asked about you. I know that she does miss you and I'm sure that she wants to know why you have been ignoring her." I said and John sighed.

John POV

I was avoiding Jane, but I knew that I needed to talk to her. I just didn't know what to say to her. I had been in love with her since the day I saw her. I had been in the bathroom when I saw Jane walking down the hall in front of me. She stopped at my old room and peeked inside of it. I saw her smiled and cautiously step into the room. My mom had left it as it was.

I quietly walked up and saw her looking around. She saw a picture of me; she smiled when she saw it.

"I was 16 when that was taken." I said and she jumped.

"I'm sorry… I just…" she was saying.

"It's ok… I don't mind." I said and she nodded as she put the picture down.

She started to walk past me, but I caught her elbow. She looked at me and I brushed my lips over hers. She sighed and I looked at her once I pulled away.

"Do you have a second to talk?" I asked her. She nodded and I motioned for her to sit down on the bed. She sat down and I sat next to her.

"I wanted to thank you." I said and she looked at me strange.

"The day that I showed up at your house… you told me to go talk to someone. I did… I took months off from WWE. I talked to a therapist, finalized my divorce, and got some stuff straight. I wanted to thank you because I know that I had a few issues I wasn't dealing with and I needed to." I said and she nodded.

"I just thought you were ignoring me." She said and I felt bad. She had texted me, but I hadn't responded because I didn't want to hurt her or say something stupid.

"No… I just didn't want to ruin anything between you and Phil." I said and she nodded.

"There wasn't much there." She said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry for that." I said and she nodded.

"I'm glad that you are better." She said and I smiled.

"Me too… I have a question for you?" I asked her.

"What's that?" She asked me.

"Do you remember the night that we talked in Boston? After I got everything straight with Sean?" I asked her and she nodded after a minute.

"Do you remember the night that we got drunk in the parking garage?" I asked her and she nodded again.

"Do you remember what I told you?" I asked her and she sat there for a second.

"The only thing that sticks out os that you already know who you want to be your girlfriend?" she asked me with a confused look.

"Yeah… do you want to know who it is?" I asked her and she chewed on her bottom lip. She finally nodded and I smiled at her.

"It's you." I whispered and pulled her to me as I kissed her. She seemed shocked, but finally gave in and kissed me back. I was just glad that I hadn't completely lost her to Phil or anyone else.

**A/N: Pls review! Check out my other stories.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay... I was out of the country. **

Jane POV

I looked at John once we broke apart from an amazing kiss and stared into his deep blue eyes. I wanted to believe that he had changed, that he wouldn't run to another woman with her legs spread, and that he didn't have a slight anger problem anymore. I wanted to believe all those things because he was the man that I really wanted.

"John… I don't know if I can…" I was saying when he put a finger over my lips.

"I don't expect you to just see that I have changed, but I am begging for a chance to show you that I really have." He said and I knew that he was telling the truth. I sighed and nodded; he smiled before kissing me again.

We were kissing when someone came into the room and I blushed as we quickly separated.

"Finally, now come on, Jane." Marion said and pulled me off the bed. I smirked as she pulled me downstairs.

"Yay!" she said and I was laughing as we went back outside.

John POV

I was happy and I couldn't stop looking at Jane. I was just grateful that she had given me a chance. I knew that I didn't deserve it, but I was going to make sure she didn't regret it.

We got done and Marion left with Jane to go to Sean's house. We were all going out tomorrow morning and I was glad because I got to see Jane again.

"You are really happy." Sean said as we walked upstairs. We were staying at moms.

"I know." I said and he looked at me funny.

"He finally got with her." Dan said as he walked past us. Sean gave me a high five.

"How did you know?" I asked Dan, because I hadn't told anyone.

"Shut the door when you kiss." He said as he shut the door to the bathroom. I was laughing, but I didn't care.

Marion POV

We got up the next morning and Jane already seemed happier than she had in a long time. I was glad and the idea that we could be family one day wasn't a bad thought to entertain.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I can't believe that you are going to be married in a day." She said and I was so excited. I knew that tonight was the rehearsal dinner and I couldn't wait.

"I am just glad that you and John are together." I said and she smiled at me.

We were going to meet the guys. We were talking one minute and the next I was upside down in the car. I looked over and Jane was bleeding badly. I worked hard to get out, but after what feels like forever, someone wrenched my door open.

"Are you able to get out?" the guy asked me and I nodded. I got myself out before we both ran to the other side of the car. I saw the other car and it didn't have a lot of damage, but Jane still hadn't moved.

I was trying my hardest when the cops finally got there. They pulled me away from the car and I watched helplessly as they pulled my best friend from the car. She looked awake, but they wouldn't let me near her.

John POV

I was with Sean at the restaurant and the girls still weren't there; something just didn't feel right.

"I wonder where they are?" Sean asked.

"I don't know, but they are never late." I said and he nodded.

We waited a little longer when Sean's phone finally rang.

"Hey, babe… calm down… alright we are coming." He said and I looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"They had a car accident." He said and we left immediately. I didn't want to hear that and I could only hope that Jane was safe.

We arrived at the hospital and I was thankful for a cap. I didn't want to be recognized; I wanted to see Jane. We were lead to a private waiting room once the nurse realized who I was.

"Please, just let us know if they are alright." Sean begged the nurse. I knew that they were getting married tomorrow and I hope that their day wasn't ruined. We still didn't know anything and I didn't like this.

Jane POV

I woke up and I was hurting all over. I groaned and heard someone gasp. I managed to pry my eyes open to see Marion sitting next to me. She didn't look too bad, but had some scraped on her cheek.

"You're awake." She said and hugged me. I groaned at the contact, but hugged her back. She quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad that you are here." She said and I sighed.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"We got into a car wreck." She said and I groaned.

"Sorry to ruin your wedding." I said and she smirked.

We waited a little longer before the doctor came back and checked on me. I didn't have a concussion, but would be really sore. I had cracked two ribs, broke two fingers, and had a swollen ankle. I would be fine in a few days. I was grateful for that, because it meant the wedding was still on for Marion. I looked worse than Marion, but that was fine because she didn't need to have problems before her wedding.

"Have you talked to Sean or John?" I asked her and she nodded.

"They are here, but weren't allowed back here until you woke up." She said and I nodded.

"You want them back here?" I asked her.

"No, we are getting ready to leave." I said and she nodded.

John POV

I saw Marion come out and I didn't see Jane. I sighed when I finally saw her; she looked rough. I walked over and scooped her out of the wheelchair. I took her crutches and started to carry her to the car.

We were on the sidewalk when someone screamed my name. I tried to ignore them and kept on walking, but a few people crowded me and wouldn't leave me alone. I was getting annoyed because I didn't want them hurting Jane.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I roared and they were too shocked to move. I got to car and got into the back with Jane.

"So much for WWE Golden Boy." Marion joked and I smirked.

"Yeah, well, sometimes there are more important things than being a golden boy." I said as I looked at Jane.

**A/N: Pls review! Check out my other stories.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Jane POV

We got back to the house and we were all laughing about John's reaction at the hospital. He wasn't happy that he had done it, but maybe now he would get a heel storyline. He had emailed Vince and let him know what all had happened, so he would hear it first from him and not TMZ.

"I am hungry." Sean said and John agreed.

"Go out and get something." I said and they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? I am going to lay on the couch." I said and Marion nodded in agreement to my idea.

"I will stay with you." John said and I shook my head no.

"Go eat… you have to be hungry." I said and they laughed.

"We will bring you all something back." Sean said and I sighed.

"Fine." I mumbled and they nodded.

I laid down on the sectional with my foot propped up on John's lap, while he lay on the other side. I fell asleep within minutes and was very grateful for pain pills.

John POV

I was laying on the sectional with Jane. She had fallen asleep when I heard a phone ringing. I realized it was on me somewhere; I found it before it woke her up. I looked to see that I had Jane's phone. I stared at the screen to see Phil calling. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Why are you answering Jane's phone?" he asked me. I could tell that he was a little surprised that I had answered.

"Because she's asleep." I answered.

"Tell her that her boyfriend called." He said and I was confused.

"Boyfriend? You two broke up." I said confused.

"Is that what she said?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I didn't just make a really good guess." I said and he sighed.

"No, you aren't that smart, are ya?" he asked me, sarcastically.

"Funny, I will tell her you called." I said and hung up. I didn't feel like dealing with him.

Marion and Sean came back a little later and had gotten some snack food since the rehearsal dinner was in two hours. I carefully woke up Jane.

"Thanks." She mumbled and I nodded.

She ate a little and leaned on me. She had her phone and was flipping through it when she groaned.

"Did you talk to Phil?" she asked me.

"Yeah… he called." I answered and she nodded.

"Why?" I asked her.

"He's being an ass… he apparently didn't think that when he said 'it's over' that I would take it as the end." She said and I laughed.

"Did I mess something up?" I asked her.

"Nope." She said and I laughed at her because she really didn't care about anything right now.

Jane POV

I changed and we left for the rehearsal and dinner. John was always by my side. I wasn't in the best mood, but everyone understood. We went through the rehearsal and I leaned on John a lot.

We left and went to a nice Italian restaurant for the dinner. We had fun and I was glad that I could sit down.

"Dance with me?" John asked me and I looked at him odd.

"How?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Trust me?" he asked me and I nodded.

He helped me over to the dance floor. I smirked as he picked me up and started to dance with me.

"You two look like you are reenacting that scene in Twilight." Dan said and John rolled his eyes.

"Gee, Dan, I didn't know you were the gay one… I never expected you to watch Twilight." I said and he smirked at me.

"My girlfriend…" he was saying.

"You mean blow up doll?" John asked him. Marion and Sean were around at that time and we were all laughing at Dan.

"Very funny." He said.

"Sorry, Dan." I said and he waved it off.

We stayed a little longer before I carried Jane to Marion's car. They were staying at Sean's tonight since tomorrow was the wedding. I knew that Marion was excited, but I hoped that Jane was just going to be ok.

"You really like her, don't you?" Sean asked me as we walked outside with beers.

"It's obvious, so admit it." Dan said before I could answer.

"Yeah." I said and he nodded.

"I like her better than Liz." Dan said and I nodded. I knew that was there way of saying they approved of her.

Marion POV

I woke up the next morning and I was so nervous and hyper. I walked downstairs and Jane was cooking breakfast.

"Are you supposed to be standing?" I asked her.

"Shut up and enjoy your bacon." She said and I laughed.

We sat down with the food and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Everything is changing today." I admitted. I was nervous about the change.

"So, it's not a bad change… it's good. I mean you have a great guy, his family is nice, and you shouldn't have any regrets." She said and I hugged her.

"Will you still be around?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Sean can't get rid of me." She said and I laughed.

We spent the rest of the morning getting everything we need. I had planned a small wedding. Jane was my only bride's maid and Sean's dad was his only groom's man.

We got our nails, hair, and make up done before going to the barn. I know that it was odd, but I was getting married in an old colonial barn that had been turned into a huge space for parties and things. I loved it when I saw it and now it was where I was getting married.

I looked around and I was so happy with how it looked. I had picked crème and red for my colors. I loved it. We were carrying lilies and red roses. I was so happy with everything.

"It looks great." She told me and I nodded. I couldn't believe that in a few hours I was going to be Mrs. Cena.

**A/N: Pls review! Check out my other stories.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

John POV

I watched as Dad and Sean stood up there and waited for everything to get started. I smiled when I heard the music. I looked back to see Jane hobbling down the aisle. She smiled at me as she walked past; I sent her a wink.

We all stood up when we heard the music play and saw Marion being escorted by her brother. She looked beautiful and Sean looked so happy. I knew that I should have looked that way after my wedding day, but I didn't. I knew that maybe I would get the chance one day.

The wedding went great and everyone was happy to see them married. Jane looked happy, but tired. Marion and Sean walked back and Dad was helping Jane, but she was hurting. I walked up, swept her off her feet, and carried her out there while most people laughed.

"Thank you." She said and gave me a small kiss.

"You're welcome, I could tell you didn't feel good." I said and she smiled at me.

They did their pictures before meeting everyone at the reception. We ate and the party got started. I sat by Jane as everyone celebrated. I danced with Marion, Jane, Mom, and Sean. I had fun and I know that Jane did as well.

Jane POV

Marion and Sean left around 10 pm to catch their flight to go on their honeymoon. John had let them borrow a car to drive off in; it was a nice muscle car. We left and John was staying with me at Sean's before I went back to Boston tomorrow.

We got home around 3 am and I was so tired. I smiled at John as he carefully dropped me onto the bed.

"Thanks." I said and he smiled at me.

"Anything for you." He said and I gave him a small kiss.

I stood up and started to get undressed; John chuckled at me as I struggled.

"Help me or get hit." I said and he smirked as he walked over to me. He helped me get the dress off me. I looked at him and he was looking over me. I didn't really care that I was just in my underwear in front of him.

"You're beautiful." He mumbled as he kissed me. I moaned as my body came into contact with his. I let my arms tangle around his neck.

"I want you; I'm not going to lie." He mumbled.

"What are you waiting on?" I asked him.

I moaned as his lips crashed against mine and my hips pressed into his. I quickly pulled his shirt out of his pants and quickly rid him of it. I ran my hands over his sculpted chest, and it felt good. He moaned and recaptured my lips with his. I undid his trousers and slipped them off his hips as I felt his hands slid to my underwear. He quickly yanked them off me and started to nip at my neck.

"Please, John." I mumbled.

"Please what?" he asked me in a low voice.

"Fuck me." I mumbled as he placed me on the bed.

He lay down next to me and trailed his fingers lightly over my skin. He had a feather touch, but there was definitely lust in his movements. I pulled him in for a kiss as he cupped me gently and dipped a finger lightly inside. I gasped at the smooth intrusion and arched my back begging for more.

He carefully controlled his movements and brought me to a mind-blowing orgasm. I kissed his as I came down from my high; he carefully positioned himself at my entrance.

He kissed me as his hips snapped forward and he filled me completely. I cried out and arched my back at the feeling. He softly kissed me as I got used to his size.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yes." I moaned and moved my hips. I earned a low growl from him as he started a fast pace with hard thrust. I did my best to keep up, but he brought me to my peak at a fast pace.

John POV

I looked over at Jane and smiled after thinking about tonight's events. She really was fun to be around. I studied her in the moonlight and knew that she was the person that I wanted to be next wife. I knew that I had a long way to go, but I would convince her that I needed her just like she needed me tonight. I was in love with her and I didn't even mean to be.

**A/N: Pls review! Check out my other stories.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

Jane POV

I was so glad that the PPV and Raw was in Boston. I was glad to get to be home for more than 2 days. I knew that Marion and Sean wanted to meet for drinks and dinner after the PPV.

I woke up and smiled when I realized I was in my bed. The PPV is tonight, but I smiled even more when I felt arms tighten around me. I looked over at John and smiled; he made me happy. We had been together for awhile now and I honestly didn't think it was going to last this long.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked me in a dry voice.

"It's nice waking up in my own bed." I said and he chuckled.

"I thought part of it was me." He said and I laughed.

"Maybe some of it." I said not giving him the satisfaction of being right.

"Some of it?" he asked me with a smirk. I nodded as I bit my lip. He smirked and started to tickle me. I ended up underneath him and felt something very hard against my leg.

"I want you." He whispered as he nipped down my neck. I groaned and arched my back. I felt his hand slip up my leg and underneath my shirt. I gasped as he squeezed my breast and he started to move against me as his phone rang. He groaned as I laughed.

"Way to ruin it mom." He mumbled and rolled off to get the phone.

John POV

Jane and I went to the arena before the PPV. I was glad that she was with me and that everything was going good. I had talked to Mom earlier and Dad was going to be here tonight. I knew that he liked Jane and he was going to see Sean and Marion tonight.

I got there and Jane went to a production meeting. They had them before every PPV. I did my interviews, promos, and found Dad. We were going to hang out in my dressing room.

"You look happier." Dad said and I nodded.

"I am." I admitted.

"Good, treat her nothing like Liz." He said and I laughed. He had witnessed some of the bad fights between us before we were divorced.

Jane POV

I was done with my meeting and getting stuff together. I was walking back when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Phil. I gave him a small smile and started past him, but he stopped me.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to say sorry I wasn't better." He said and I didn't know what brought that on from him.

"Um… it's ok?" I answered and he nodded.

"But I'm still going to enjoy kicking his ass." He said and I nodded. I knew that the old Phil was in there somewhere.

"I will enjoy watching him kicked yours." I said and continued to my original destination.

The show went good and I was sad when I saw John lose. I already knew the outcome and I knew that John didn't find out until right before the match, but he still gave 110%.

I left and went to find him. I was walking to his dressing room when I saw him in the medical area. I watched as they gave wrapped his elbow in an icepack and I could tell that it was swelling. I waited and he finally walked over to me. I kissed him softly before he gave me a small smile. We didn't usually talk after his matches because he didn't want to take any problems out on me.

John POV

Jane, Dad, and I left for the Brazilian Steak house that we were going to meet Sean and Marion at tonight. Jane and Dad talked while Dad drove us to the place. My arm was really sore and I had to see the doctor on Tuesday in Birmingham.

We got there and they found us. Marion and Jane looked happy to see each other. We were seated in a large private booth and ordered. Dad, Sean, and I were having cigars and beer while the girls were sipping their wine.

"Are you two happy?" I asked Sean as Marion and Jane talked about something.

"We are." He said and he genuinely seemed happy.

"Be back." Marion said as they excused themselves.

We had been sitting there for at least 20 minutes and the girls weren't back yet.

"Hope they are alright." Dad said.

"They are girls… they take forever." Sean said and I chuckled. We were talking when someone walked up to the table. I looked up and my demeanor changed.

"What do you want?" I asked her. Liz was now standing in front of me.

"Just wanted to congratulate you on your failure as a wrestler again." She said.

"Go away, Liz." Dad told her.

"Shut up, old man." She said and I was getting pissed.

"Just leave." Sean said and she smirked.

"Fine, but have fun finding your girls." She said and I became worried.

"What did you do?" Dad asked her.

"They were out back last time I saw." She said and we immediately left. We went to the back to the place to find Jane and Marion being threatened by a group of guys. I was walking over there when one backhanded Jane and the other grabbed Marion. Sean beat me to the guys as we ran over there. We knew that we were out numbered, but they were hurting them.

We were fighting them when a car pulled up and hit two of them. We looked up to see Dad.

"Get in." he said and Sean carried Marion while I grabbed Jane. They were both visibly shaken.

"What the hell?" Dad asked us.

"Liz paid them. " Sean said as he wiped some blood off of Marion's lip.

"She's going to pay for this." I said as I held Jane, who was holding her cheek. I wasn't happy at all.

**A/N: Please review and let me know if you want me to continue the story. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

Jane POV

We got home and I was upset. I didn't think that Liz would ever go that far. John and I were staying at my house and I just wanted to go to bed.

"I'm sorry." John mumbled as we walked inside. I hadn't said much and I knew that Marion wasn't happy either. We just wanted a nice night, but no… John's crazy ex ruined it.

"Whatever." I mumbled and started up the stairs, but John grabbed my arm to stop me. I looked up at him and I could see the pain flash across his face.

"I'm sorry… I never wanted you to get hurt." He said and I sighed.

"I know… I just want to go to bed." I said and he nodded.

We walked upstairs and he sat on the bed. I knew that his arm had to be sore since he had hurt it tonight. He was supposed to be wearing a sling, but he wasn't.

"Come on, shower." I said and he sighed.

"What, John?" I asked him and he was shocked by my outburst.

"I'm sorry that you lost the match, I'm sorry that your arm is hurt, and I'm so sorry that you married a crazy lady, but it's all fixable. I really don't want to see you mop around. You were expecting to be in a match tonight… some of us weren't!" I snapped.

"Jane…" he was saying, but I just walked into the shower. I didn't care. I was grateful that he had saved me, but it seemed like every time something was going good then it would always go bad because of John or his past. I hoped I was just in a bad mood.

John POV

I watched as Jane stomped into the bathroom. I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face. I had just had the worst night in a long time. I didn't know what to do… I was pissed at Liz for ruining my night. I understood why Jane was mad at me. I knew that it was because of me.

I sighed and stripped. I wanted to make sure that Jane knew that I wasn't mad at her for anything; and that I was sorry for ruining the night. I walked into the bathroom and I was met with steam. I had to admit that I loved her shower; it rained on you.

I slipped in behind her and watched her. She was beautiful, but I hated to see the bruises appearing on her from tonight. I carefully pulled her to me as she squealed from the surprise.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and she sighed.

I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned against me.

"I'm sorry, too." She said and I carefully kissed down her neck. She instantly molded to me.

Jane POV

I was walking around the arena, getting ready for Raw, and knew that John was meeting with Stephanie and Paul about what had happened last night. I had manage to cover some of the bruises, but the split lip wasn't exactly coverable.

I was walking to the production area when someone pulled me aside. I sighed as Phil looked down at me.

"I don't have time tonight, Phil… you beat him." I said and turned to walk away.

"Did he take it out on you?" he asked me and I looked at him funny. I remembered that I did have a split lip.

"No… just a bad night." I said and turned to walk away. I sighed and looked at him. I saw genuine concern as he looked at me.

"I'm serious." He said and I nodded.

"I know you are, but trust me John didn't do this." I said and he sighed.

"Please, come to me if you need help." He said and I knew that he meant it.

"I will, Phil. I promise." I said and he gave me a hug… it was a bit awkward because I wasn't ready for it.

I kept on walking and people kept on staring. I was casual tonight, so I went to the diva's locker room. I knocked and Eve smiled when she saw me.

"Hey!" she said and I hugged her. I didn't know she was actually going ot be here.

"Hey, random question, do you know what will cover this?" I asked her and she looked at my lips.

"No, babe, nothing covers that." She said and I sighed.

"What happened?" April asked me as she popped up behind Eve.

"Fight last night." I said and they both mad faces.

"Was is John?" Beth asked as she walked up to the door where I was standing.

"Oh… no. He didn't do it." I said and they nodded.

"Just borrow one of John's hats… your make up is wearing off anyways." Beth said and I smirked. She was never one to sugar coat anything.

"Thanks." I said and went to John's locker room. I found a hat in his bag and was walking out when something fell out as I was leaving. I looked back to see a CD in a case on the floor. I picked it up and got ready to put it back, but the note caught my eye. I should have put it down, but I just couldn't.

Marion POV

I was sitting in the audience when my phone went off. Sean and I were there for Jane and John. I just hoped that everything went better tonight. I looked to see Jane telling me to meet here by the nearest bathroom. I told Sean and walked out. I found her leaning against a pole.

"What's up?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I can't do this anymore." She said and I looked at her strange.

"Liz will go away eventually." I said and she shook her head.

"I'm tired of finding dark secrets that he has every other day." She said and I looked at her strange.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"He's got a sex tape and Liz has it… I can't deal with this drama." She said and I was shocked to hear that come from her.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yep… I think I am done." She said and I didn't know what to say.

**A/N: Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

Jane POV

I walked backstage and waited for the show to end. John and Phil had their segment. I knew that Phil was really mad at John because he thought that I was lying to him about John. I knew that Phil was still protective of me.

"Jane?" a voice said and I saw John. He was flying out tonight because his appointment was early tomorrow. I saw his dad with him and I knew that they were getting ready to leave. I wouldn't have time to talk to him about it now.

I grabbed my stuff, said bye to everyone, and walked outside with them. I was going to drop them off. Marion and Sean were also waiting in the parking lot. I hugged Sean and Marion before they left.

"Call me tomorrow?" John asked me and I nodded.

"Or you can call me as soon as you know something?" I said and he laughed.

"I can do that." He said and I smiled.

We kissed and he promised to let me know when he got there tonight. I just hoped that he was all right. I finally make my way back to the hotel. I had just sat my stuff down when someone knocked on the door. I opened it and was surprised to find Phil on the other side.

"Hi." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"Um, I know that your boyfriend isn't here, so I figured maybe you wanted to go get food?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Sure." I agreed. I grabbed my stuff and we left.

John POV

Dad and I got into Birmingham that night and checked into the hotel.

"Alright, I know that you are hurt, but something else is going on." Dad said once we got into the room.

"Liz has a sex tape." I said and he sighed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know… I can't imagine that Jane is going to stick around much longer. I just want her to go away!" I said and groaned frustrated.

"Have you actually talked to Liz?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"The last conversation we had that wasn't fighting or yelling was probably our wedding night." I said and he shook his head.

"We will figure it out. You are going to have some time off since your arm needs to heal." He said and I nodded.

I tried to call Jane, but she wasn't answering. Dad was probably right that she was sleeping. I finally fell asleep with a lot of thoughts floating through my head.

Phil POV

I was glad that Jane had decided to go out with me tonight. I had missed her; John didn't deserve her. We grabbed pizza and brought it back to the hotel. We were going to watch a movie in my room.

"Promise me that John didn't do that… he seems like he's the pussy type." I said to her and she laughed at me.

"Nice way to put it, Phil." She said and I didn't change my expression. She finally softened her look and shook her head.

"It wasn't John… I promise." She said and I sighed as I ran a finger over her cheek.

"I don't want him to hurt you." I said and he nodded.

"No, you can do that on your own, can't yaw?" she asked me and I hardened my gaze.

"Yes, I guess that I can." I admitted.

"Um… this was a bad idea… I'm just gonna go back to my room." She said as my phone rang. I knew that it was Amy.

"That's probably her anyways." Jane said and I sighed.

"No, Jane, stop… we need to finish this." I said and she looked conflicted.

''Just hear me out." I said and she sighed.

"Why should I Phil? We found, you went behind my back with Amy, and I know that you enjoyed making fun of John and I." she said and I knew that she was right.

"Look, you are right, but I still need to say stuff." I said and she smirked.

"Like what? I know that the spiel you had with AJ was exactly what you said to me that night? Or that John enjoyed hurting John? Or that you actually have a conscious and might feel bad about going behind my back? What could you possibly have to say?" she asked me and I was shocked at her attitude.

"I need to say that I'm sorry, Amy was the biggest mistake I ever made, and I can't stand to see you with John." I said and she sighed.

"You just waited until John left to tell me that, didn't you?" she asked me and I didn't want to admit that she was right.

"Even if I did… it doesn't change much!" I shot back and she rolled her eyes.

"Right." She said and I stopped her from walking away.

"Phil, let me go!" she said and I sighed. I wasn't going to hurt her.

"No, I can't!" I said.

"Why not?" she screamed at me.

"Because, I love you! I always have! I even said your name during sex with Amy. She won't talk to me except to yell at me. I hate seeing you and John walk around happy, and I can't stand to have you this close, but at the same time I don't want you to go anywhere!" I said to her. She looked shocked at my revelation.

"You are just saying what you think I want to hear." She whispered and had a hard look on her face.

"No, Jane, I want to tell you… I love you." I admitted. I felt defeated because I had just told her everything I never thought that I could. I couldn't look at her.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. I felt her walk up to me and I pulled her to me. I rested my head against her stomach as her hand ran over my scalp. I missed her touch.

"I hate my storyline, I hate seeing you and John, and I haven't been happy since you left me. I can't take it. I miss you." I admitted.

**A/N: Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you like the long chapter :)**

Jane POV

I walked backstage and waited for the show to end. John and Phil had their segment. I knew that Phil was really mad at John because he thought that I was lying to him about John. I knew that Phil was still protective of me.

"Jane?" a voice said and I saw John. He was flying out tonight because his appointment was early tomorrow. I saw his dad with him and I knew that they were getting ready to leave. I wouldn't have time to talk to him about it now.

I grabbed my stuff, said bye to everyone, and walked outside with them. I was going to drop them off. Marion and Sean were also waiting in the parking lot. I hugged Sean and Marion before they left.

"Call me tomorrow?" John asked me and I nodded.

"Or you can call me as soon as you know something?" I said and he laughed.

"I can do that." He said and I smiled.

We kissed and he promised to let me know when he got there tonight. I just hoped that he was all right. I finally make my way back to the hotel. I had just sat my stuff down when someone knocked on the door. I opened it and was surprised to find Phil on the other side.

"Hi." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"Um, I know that your boyfriend isn't here, so I figured maybe you wanted to go get food?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Sure." I agreed. I grabbed my stuff and we left.

John POV

Dad and I got into Birmingham that night and checked into the hotel.

"Alright, I know that you are hurt, but something else is going on." Dad said once we got into the room.

"Liz has a sex tape." I said and he sighed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know… I can't imagine that Jane is going to stick around much longer. I just want her to go away!" I said and groaned frustrated.

"Have you actually talked to Liz?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"The last conversation we had that wasn't fighting or yelling was probably our wedding night." I said and he shook his head.

"We will figure it out. You are going to have some time off since your arm needs to heal." He said and I nodded.

I tried to call Jane, but she wasn't answering. Dad was probably right that she was sleeping. I finally fell asleep with a lot of thoughts floating through my head.

Phil POV

I was glad that Jane had decided to go out with me tonight. I had missed her; John didn't deserve her. We grabbed pizza and brought it back to the hotel. We were going to watch a movie in my room.

"Promise me that John didn't do that… he seems like he's the pussy type." I said to her and she laughed at me.

"Nice way to put it, Phil." She said and I didn't change my expression. She finally softened her look and shook her head.

"It wasn't John… I promise." She said and I sighed as I ran a finger over her cheek.

"I don't want him to hurt you." I said and he nodded.

"No, you can do that on your own, can't yaw?" she asked me and I hardened my gaze.

"Yes, I guess that I can." I admitted.

"Um… this was a bad idea… I'm just gonna go back to my room." She said as my phone rang. I knew that it was Amy.

"That's probably her anyways." Jane said and I sighed.

"No, Jane, stop… we need to finish this." I said and she looked conflicted.

''Just hear me out." I said and she sighed.

"Why should I Phil? We found, you went behind my back with Amy, and I know that you enjoyed making fun of John and I." she said and I knew that she was right.

"Look, you are right, but I still need to say stuff." I said and she smirked.

"Like what? I know that the spiel you had with AJ was exactly what you said to me that night? Or that John enjoyed hurting John? Or that you actually have a conscious and might feel bad about going behind my back? What could you possibly have to say?" she asked me and I was shocked at her attitude.

"I need to say that I'm sorry, Amy was the biggest mistake I ever made, and I can't stand to see you with John." I said and she sighed.

"You just waited until John left to tell me that, didn't you?" she asked me and I didn't want to admit that she was right.

"Even if I did… it doesn't change much!" I shot back and she rolled her eyes.

"Right." She said and I stopped her from walking away.

"Phil, let me go!" she said and I sighed. I wasn't going to hurt her.

"No, I can't!" I said.

"Why not?" she screamed at me.

"Because, I love you! I always have! I even said your name during sex with Amy. She won't talk to me except to yell at me. I hate seeing you and John walk around happy, and I can't stand to have you this close, but at the same time I don't want you to go anywhere!" I said to her. She looked shocked at my revelation.

"You are just saying what you think I want to hear." She whispered and had a hard look on her face.

"No, Jane, I want to tell you… I love you." I admitted. I felt defeated because I had just told her everything I never thought that I could. I couldn't look at her.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. I felt her walk up to me and I pulled her to me. I rested my head against her stomach as her hand ran over my scalp. I missed her touch.

"I hate my storyline, I hate seeing you and John, and I haven't been happy since you left me. I can't take it. I miss you." I admitted.

John POV

I was so glad that my surgery wasn't as bad as I thought that it would be. I got done and Raw was in town, so I wanted to go. Dad tried to convince me to stay at the hotel, but I wanted to see Jane. I also wanted to make the appearance. I had been doing this for s long that Monday night was my routine.

I got there and everyone was happy, but surprised to see me. I knew that Vince had me going out first so that I could head home. Dad had called Jane to tell her I did fine, but she didn't know that I was here.

Jane POV

I was in the production truck and had no idea what was going on tonight. Vince had changed everything at the last minute, so I just had to go with it. Paul had told me about it and I just nodded in agreement, because there wasn't much else I could do. I sighed and started towards gorilla to see if I could find Beth. She was supposed to be here tonight since Adam was backstage. I got almost there when I heard John's music hit. I was seriously confused since his dad had texted me earlier to tell me that he had come through surgery fine. I picked up my step and found John Sr. smirking when I came to gorilla position.

"He wouldn't let me tell you." He said and I shook my head. I had to smile when I saw John out in the ring with the sling on. He really did love this.

"At least he's ok… but he's not going to travel for the next week." He said and I nodded. I had expected that much since he needed some time off.

He finally got done and walked backstage. I was standing by his dad. People were talking to him, but he made a beeline for me. He pulled me in for a kiss and I smirked.

"Nice to see you too." I said and he smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said and I smiled at him.

"You did, but you need to rest." I said and he smiled at me.

"Fine, are you coming to Florida in a few days?" he asked me and I nodded. Stephanie had given me a few extra days off to help John, plus I had been doing double for Smackdown some weeks.

Phil POV

I sighed when I saw John open the show. I knew that he couldn't stay away, but I also knew that I didn't have much time to talk to Jane. She was going to take some time off, but I wanted to know where we stood. I knew that something had changed after the other night. I knew that there were some unsaid things.

I got done and had a little while before my match. I was sitting in my locker room when someone softly pushed the door open. I looked up to see Jane and instantly stood up to greet her. She put a hand up to stop me.

"I know… we have to talk about some things, but I want you to know that I'm not going to leave John. I know that my feelings are really strong for him. I would be cheating myself if I didn't see where he and I went in life. I am sorry if you felt that I lead you in any way, but I never intended to hurt you." She said and I smirked. I could tell that she had rehearsed it.

"I know that you don't mean that." I said and she looked at me with some confusion.

"Yes, I do, Phil. I know that you are good at talking your way to get anything you want, but that doesn't work for me." She said and I nodded.

"So, you are leaving me to go to a guy who has slept with enough woman to make up the entire WWE Universe, has charmed his way to the top with 5 moves and no idea what wrestling really is, and has a crazy ex-wife who has tried to hurt you already? That's what you're leaving me for? WHY?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I don't have to justify anything to you… not anymore." She said and turned to leave, but I stopped her.

"No, but that's not you… I saw the real you. I even saw the real you the other night, but the lost little puppy who follows John Cena around like all his other whores did… that's not you." I said and I wasn't fast enough as my head snapped sideways. I felt the sting and a small amount of blood trickle on my lip.

"You will not compare me to anyone else! You are no better than anyone else, so you can't judge me." She said and I grabbed her as I pushed her into the door. I realized that I had used more force than I intended to because the fear and shock was evident in her eyes.

"You are no better than him, but at least he doesn't hurt women." She said and she shoved me off. She ran out the door without giving me another word. I didn't really deserve one, but now I had to apologize and show her that I was everything I had said that I was… not what I had just made any angry me out to be.

Jane POV

I was sitting in the production truck as the show ended. I was so tired and Phil's words kept running through my head. I knew that some of it was right, but I couldn't just throw John away because of his past again. I wouldn't do that because he had never done any of that to me.

"Go on." A voice said and I looked up to see Paul. I smirked and stood up. I stretched and he handed me something. I looked at it to see a ticket to Tampa in the first class section.

"Go see John… come back when he does. I already told Vince and Stephanie. You deserve the break, plus I need to figure out who gave you those bruises." He said and I looked at my arms. I realized that Phil had grabbed m hard enough to give me large bruises on my arms.

"Thanks, Paul." I said and he smiled at me.

"You already have your luggage, so take my car to the airport." He said and I smiled.

"Go on… I know John misses you." Stephanie said as she walked up behind Paul.

"Thanks, guys." I said and left.

Stephanie POV

I was glad that Jane was going to see John. She was important to us and needed some time off. I also know that after seeing those bruises on her earlier she didn't need to be around some people.

"Who did it?" Paul asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know yet, but Beth pointed it out. My guess… Phil?" I said and Paul looked at me funny.

"Yes, Phil… he had been over heard to say that he should never have let her go." I said and he sighed.

"He's not exactly turning out to be 'Best in World' at the moment. I had to laugh at his comment.

Jane POV

I walked up to John's house and softly knocked on the door. John Sr. opened the door and smiled at me.

"He's asleep." He said and I smiled.

"I'm glad you go to come early. He missed you." He said and I smiled.

"I missed him too." I admitted and he smiled at me.

"Jane, I want you to know that Liz is trying to cause trouble, but I know that John and you will be fine." He said and I nodded. I was glad to hear that someone was rooting for us.

I walked upstairs and changed into one of John's t-shirts. I crawled into bed with John and was careful of his arm. I curled up to him and fell asleep in no time. I was happy just to be near him again. I didn't realize how much I had missed him.

**A/N: Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

John POV

I woke up the next morning and felt someone lying on top of me. I didn't know who it was or what happened. I knew that I hadn't brought anyone home with me and I didn't want to mess up anything with Jane.

I started to move and get out of bed.

"Calm down, John, it's me." A sleepy Jane mumbled.

I smirked and settled back next to her.

"I'm glad you're here." I whispered.

"Me too, now go back to sleep." She said and I kissed her forehead before falling back to sleep.

I woke up again later in bed. I stretched and winced as my arm stretched. I looked around but I didn't see Jane anywhere. I sat up and sighed as the door opened. Jane walked back into the room with a cup of coffee. She handed it to me and sat down next to me.

"How you feeling?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Better now that you are here." I said and she smirked.

"Seriously." She said.

"Seriously… How many days did you get off?" I asked her.

"Til you come back." She said and I nodded. She moved and I saw a bruise on her arm.

"Babe, when did Phil grab you?" I asked her and she looked at me strange. I pointed to her arm.

"He didn't… I'm fine. I ran into a stage crate." She said and I nodded. I really wanted to believe her. I didn't think that she would lie to me.

We went downstairs and Dad was just coming back inside.

"Your alive." He said and I smirked.

"Thanks, dad." I said and he shook his head.

"We are having a barbeque tonight." I said and Jane shared a look with my dad.

"What? It will be fun." I said and Dad shrugged.

"Are you up for it?" Jane asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I already have a catering company fixing everything. I haven't been home in a long time to have a party. I want one and I want to show you off." I said and Dad laughed. Jane was biting her lip not to smirk.

"Thank you." I said and turned to leave.

"No, it's fine… I'm fine with that. I just want you to be ok." She said and kissed me.

"I will be." I said and walked off.

Phil POV

I sat on my bed and stared at my phone. I hadn't been able to get the look of shock on Jane's face out of my mind. I knew that I had scared her and that I shouldn't have reacted like I had.

"Phil?" a voice called out and Scott shut the front door. I sighed and walked in there.

"Hey, ready?" he asked me and I nodded. We were going to go to the gym.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I got upset and reacted wrong towards Jane." I admitted and he nodded.

"What happened?" he asked me.

I spent the entire train ride to the gym telling him what happened.

"You just need to talk to her… It sounds like she doesn't know where her feelings are either." He said and I nodded. I knew that everyone thought Scott was an idiot, but he really wasn't. He had a better grasp of life than I did most days.

Jane POV

I was in the kitchen once John Sr. had gotten back from the store. I was setting out plates and things for tonight.

"Who all is coming tonight?" I asked him.

"A few friends you haven't met yet, Paul (Justin Gabriel), Drew (McIntyre), Stu (Wade), Victoria (Alicia Fox), Nattie, T.J (Tyson Kidd), and Stephen (Sheamus)." He said and I nodded.

"Stephen?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You have a problem with him?" he asked me.

"No, not since we broke up." I said and he looked at me strange.

"I thought that was a rumor." He said and I smirked, as I shook my head no.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked me and I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him.

"Does it matter?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to know… did you?" he asked me.

"I don't see why you need to know or that it matters." I said and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I just want to know… I don't like hearing that you have slept with other people." He said and I scoffed. I couldn't believe that he was going there.

"Really?" This coming from you? The person that I can probably knock on 10 doors in this neighborhood and find at least 6 women you have slept with?" I asked him.

"You…" he was saying, but I cut him off.

"I can count on one hand who all I have slept with, but you would need both of yours, and a line of volunteers 30 people long." I said and turned to leave.

"Jane." He said and grabbed my arm.

"No, John, I'm not discussing anything else with you right now." I said and walked upstairs to his room. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that he had no right to question me about my sex life.

John Sr. POV

I walked into the kitchen to find John leaning against the counter. I wished I hadn't heard them getting into that argument, but Jane did have a point. John didn't have much to question her about since he didn't exactly have a clean track record in that area.

"You ok, son?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know… we had a small fight. I'm sure you heard." He said and I shook my head in agreement.

"What do I do?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I think you should apologize to her… she's right. You can't really get onto her about that." I said and he sighed.

"I don't like hearing about her and other guys." He said and I smirked.

"You asked her, plus how do you think she feels?" I asked him and he ran his hand over his face. He knew that I was right.

"Go talk to her." I said and he nodded before trudging upstairs.

John POV

I walked upstairs and found Jane putting her clothes into her bag. I ripped the bag from her hand. She looked surprised at my reaction.

"Give me the bag, John." She said and I shook my head no.

"No, you aren't leaving." I said and she sighed.

"Yes, I am not going to stay in this if you question that I have slept with every guy." I said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jane… I just don't like the thought of you sleeping with someone else." I said and she smirked.

"And you think that I am ok with the idea that you have slept with how many people before me?" she asked me.

"No, I know that you can't be, but I am so glad that you are… I love you, Jane. I'm sorry that I questioned that and I never should have." I said and she sighed.

"John…" she was saying and I cut her off with a kiss.

She finally wrapped her arms around me and I deepened the kiss as I pushed her back onto the bed.

"You can't." she said and I kissed her.

"I can do anything I want." I mumbled as I pulled her shirt over her head. She carefully pulled mine off as she undid my shorts. They fell off my hips and revealed that I wasn't wearing underwear. She shocked me by immediately wrapping her hand around my shaft. I moaned and pulled her lips roughly to mine.

I yanked off the running shorts she was wearing and ripped her underwear from her hips. She gasped and looked at me.

"I will buy you sexier ones." I said and she smirked. I was going to kiss her as she put her hands on my chest. She carefully pushed me back into a chair that I had sitting in the corner. I sat down and pulled her to me. I didn't know what she had planned, but I liked it when she took control.

"Are you…" I was asking her as she sank down onto me.

I moaned and let my head fall back against the chair. I gripped onto her hips as I felt her rise and fall against me. She looked in ecstasy as her boobs bounced with her fluid motions. I ran my hands up to her perky breast and pinched her nipples.

A beautiful sound came from her as her head fell back and exposed her perfect neck. I took advantage of this and anchored a hand in the back of her hair. I pulled her towards me as I began to nibble on her neck. She sped up as I continued to tease her nipples; I knew that she was close.

"Speed up, darlin." I whispered as she slammed down onto me. I knew that she was doing what she couldn't, but I wanted her to have a powerful orgasm. I quickly stood up with her still attached to me.

"John…" she said as I laid her down onto the bed.

"You can't," she was saying as I drove into her as far as I could. She let out a strangled scream, and arched her back.

I thrust a few more times before it sent us over the edge. I pulled her up the bed as I lay beside her.

"Did you hurt your arm?" she asked me after she caught her breath.

"No, babe… I'm sorry." I said and she gave me a small kiss.

"Me too." She said and kissed me again.

"Come on, we have to get ready." She said and pulled away from me. I missed the warmth of having her around me.

"Sexy." I said and she walked into the bathroom.

"I know." She said and I laughed as I joined her for a quick shower.

**A/N: Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to review :)**

Jane POV

I was having fun and everything was going great. John had invited a lot of people. I knew most of them, and a lot more WWE people shown up than John had told me about.

I was sitting by the pool when I saw April (AJ) walk onto the patio. I still had mixed feelings about her. I knew that she had slept with Stephen, and I knew that a rumor had gone around about her and John. She played a great character on the show, but in life she really was vicious.

"Here." A voice said as it pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Stephen holding a beer. I smiled and took it.

"Thanks." I said and he sat beside me.

"Welcome, yeh don't look like yer having fun." He said and I sighed.

"I am… I honestly didn't know this many people would be here." I admitted and he nodded.

"Looks like John has a new fan." He said and I smirked.

"I believe that she was your fan first." I said and he looked down. I don't know if he even knew that I knew that piece of information until now.

"Ah know that ah missed on a great opportunity." He said and I nodded.

"I am just glad we are still friends." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"Stephen, you made it." A voice said and we both turned to see John standing there.

"Thanks for inviting meh." He said and John nodded. He was already drunk.

"Did you know that Jane likes it rough?" John asked him and I was shocked that he would do this.

"No, ah screwed up my opportunity… but, I don't think that's anyone's business." Stephen said and I was glad that he wasn't going to be an ass about it.

"John, don't." I warned him and he nodded.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" he said and I could only pray that he wasn't going to do something stupid.

John POV

I had everyone here and I was glad. I planned this BBQ for a certain reason. I had everyone looking at me and I pulled Jane to me.

"I wanted to thank everyone for coming to my get together. I have more than one reason for getting everyone here. First, I am glad to see everyone, but secondly, I wanted you all here for this. I consider you my closest friends or the closest friends I could find tonight. " I said and they were laughing.

"Seriously, I am glad that you all came, but this is the reason I wanted to have this… I know that everyone here knows my beautiful girlfriend, Jane." I said and motioned to her. She smiled and everyone was cheering.

"Jane, I have been so happy since I met you. You have helped me through a lot and I couldn't find a better person to know or love. Will you marry me?" I asked her as I got onto one knee. I held her the ring I had picked out for her and she looked shocked.

"Yes." She said and I smiled as I slipped the ring on her finger. I kissed her as everyone was cheering. I was drunk and happy.

Phil POV

I was sitting with Scott and Amy as we watched Queen of the Damned. Amy had wanted to see it and I had nothing better to do. I didn't care for the movie. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I was going to update Twitter. I looked at what was trending and John Cena was the number one tag.

I felt my heart sink, stop, and harden at the same time. I saw that John was engaged. I had wanted to hope they were rumors, but I knew they weren't. I also knew exactly whom it was that had become newly engaged.

"I'm going for a run." I said abruptly and walked out before Scott or Amy could say anything. I wanted to go crazy, but I knew that I couldn't. I just knew that now I could really be the bad guy and feel no remorse, because it wasn't like I could hurt her anymore.

Jane POV

I was having fun and still in shock about John proposing to me. I didn't think that he would do that for a long time. I didn't expect him to want to get married so soon after Liz had screwed him over.

"Congrats." Someone said from behind me. I turned to see April. I smiled at her as she handed me a drink.

"Thank you." I said and she smiled at me.

"You are really lucky." She said and I nodded.

"You will find the perfect person, April. You just can't force it." I told her and she sighed.

"Yeah, thanks." She said and I smiled at her.

"I wanted you to know that I haven't touched John since you two started dating." She said and I was glad, but surprised to hear that.

"Thanks for that." I said and she laughed.

"I am sorry, Jane, for everything I have done to make it hard on you. I was jealous of you and I know that I was wrong." She said and I was really shocked to hear that come from her.

"Don't worry about it… it's in the past." I said and she smiled.

We were talking when John walked up. He was three sheets to the wind. I sighed and knew that I was going to have to get him in bed some how. We still had quite a few people here.

"Come on, babe, I think it's time to end the party." I said and he sighed.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" I said and they smiled. I was glad that everyone took that as a notice to start heading out. They were saying by and John was getting upset.

"No, the party isn't over." John said.

"It's getting late, we can party more later." April said and I was glad for her.

"Fine, you and I will party." John said and grabbed her.

"John." I said and he pushed me out of the way. I fell to the ground. I felt a pain in my wrist. I sighed as April and Drew was beside me.

"John… this isn't going to happen." His father said and I looked up at John.

I was glad to see that there weren't many of us. Stephen was now standing between John and I incase John decided to try anything else.

"Go on." Stephen said and John reached for me.

"He's drunk." I said and John Sr. sighed.

Drew picked me up and set me on my feet. April was still beside me. I didn't expect her to be the one to help me. We all watched as John stumbled inside mumbled.

"Jane, are you ok?" John Sr. asked me and I sighed.

"You're swollen." Drew said and I sighed.

"Come on, I will take you to the hospital." Drew said and I nodded.

"Stay somewhere else tonight… I need to deal with John." John Sr said and I nodded.

Stephen grabbed my stuff and I left with Stephen, Drew, and April to go see about my wrist. I hated it because this night started out great, but didn't end so well.

**A/N: Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you like the chapter. **

Jane POV

Drew, Stephen, April, and I left the hospital around 2 am and I was so tired. I had a sprained wrist and some jammed fingers. I had bruising, but that wasn't the bad part.

"I'm so sorry." I told them as Drew took us back to his place. Stephen was staying there and April had ridden with Drew. Stephen's car was at John's, but he would get it tomorrow.

"Lass, don't worry about it." Drew said and April nodded.

"Besides, when you get engaged it's supposed to be happy." April said and we all chuckled.

"Movie?" Stephen suggested.

"Sure, we aren't sleeping anyways." April said and I nodded.

We all curled up on the different places to sit. I was glad to sit down. I was leaning on Stephen. April and Drew were cuddled up on the loveseat. They were a cute couple.

We were watching some of the movie when I realized that I was the only one still awake. I had a lot on my mind and I wasn't sure what to do about anything. I knew that John loved me, but at the same time he did just ruin our engagement night.

I walked out to the balcony and looked out over one of the suburbs of Tampa. I couldn't help, but miss Boston. I sighed and realized that I was now engaged to a superstar, which had money, and problems. I smirked and thought how my life was almost like a reality show where everyone knew there were problems, and they bet on them.

"Yeh need sleep." A voice said and I turned to see Drew.

"Probably." I said and he smirked.

"I know that you have a lot to think about, but come on. You are hurting and I know that you have got to be tired." He said and I sighed. I didn't feel tired.

He took my good hand and gently pulled me inside. Stephen was on the pull out bed and April was walking into Drew's bedroom. I started towards the loveseat, but Drew nudged me to Stephen.

"Don't protest, just sleep." Stephen said as took off my shoes.

"Thank you." I mumbled and I don't remember my head fully hitting the pillow before falling asleep.

Stephen POV

I woke up the next morning and Jane was still asleep in my arms. I had to smile because I had missed this, but I knew that I was an idiot. I sighed when I heard her phone vibrating like crazy. I found it without waking her up. She had missed text from everyone that were congratulating her. I saw a few 'sorry' texts from John, but the one that worried me was from Phil.

_You can't be his. ~ Punk_

I shut her phone as she cuddled into me. I sighed and held her as I fell back asleep. I was glad that it wasn't time to get up yet.

Jane POV

I woke up around noon and April was gone already. She had text me. I was grateful to Drew when he let me shower. Drew was going to drop me and Stephen off on his way home after lunch. We pulled up and I sighed. I hugged Drew, and got out with Stephen. He had to get his car, but I had to face John.

"Yeh ok?" he asked me.

"I will be." I said and he hugged me before I walked up to the door. I didn't know why I was nervous. I knew that it was just John and his dad, but I guess I didn't want to deal with everything yet.

I knocked and the door opened. John Sr gave me a warm smiled.

"I was waiting for you to come back." He said and I nodded.

"Is he ok?" I asked him and he sighed.

"He's beating himself up after I told him what happened last night." He said and I nodded. I wasn't shocked that he didn't remember.

"Jane, he does love you… I know it. He just messed up like everyone else." He said and I nodded.

"It just doesn't feel like it." I said and he nodded.

"Come here, I want to tell you something before you talk to him. I think it will give you the perspective you want." He said and I nodded.

We walked into the kitchen and he frowned when he finally saw my arm. I sat down with him and glanced at my hand. I hadn't really looked at my ring until now. It really was beautiful.

"Where do you think that John got your ring?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I answered and he nodded.

"He got it from his mother… she was keeping it until he wanted to give it to someone." He said and I was confused.

"What about Liz? Why didn't he give it to her?" I asked him.

"We don't know, but he always had the option to give it to her. John's grandmother set a ring aside for each of the boys, and his mother kept them. The idea would be that the boys would give it to whomever they decided to marry. We all thought that John would give it to Liz, but he didn't. He never even mentioned it." He said and I nodded.

"So, why didn't he?" I asked his dad.

"We aren't sure… I asked him once and he ignored the question. I think that he knew that if he gave it to her and something didn't go right that he would have to go through hell to get it back." He said.

"So, if he knew that something could go wrong then why even marry her?" I asked him.

"I don't know… I'm his father, but I'm not brave enough to ask him that. I just know that he asked his mother for that ring a month ago. He wanted to give it to you." He said and I looked at the ring. It really was beautiful with an emerald surrounded by large diamonds. I loved the vintage look.

"I just don't get why he would marry her if he knew that she was going to put him thought hell." I said and his father sighed.

"I just know that he cares for you, because he asked for that ring." He said and I nodded.

"I don't know." I said and he sighed.

"Jane, trust me… he loves you." He said and I nodded.

"I need to hear it from him… I mean I always thought that I would be happy on my engagement night, not already having doubts." I said.

"I'm sorry." A voice said and I turned to see John.

He looked dejected and upset. I knew the feeling well.

"I will be back later." John Sr. said and left. I looked at John and walked upstairs. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to be here. I knew that he was right behind me.

John POV

We walked into the room and I saw that Jane's hand was in a splint. I knew that I had done it.

"Jane, I'm sorry." I said and she looked at me.

"Why John? Because you proposed and then tried to take April upstairs, because you pushed me, or because you brought up me and Stephen's non-existent sex life because you were insecure about me and someone else? New flash, John, if I wanted him I would have fought to stay with him, but I didn't! I fought to get you, and look where it got me." She said and I was surprised. I had only seen Jane get this mad once.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." She said and I sighed. I was frustrated, upset, and annoyed.

"So, you are just going to run away like last time?" I asked her and she shot me a look.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea, but wait… I can't because everyone has already congratulated us." She said and I looked at her.

"Twitter, dumbass." She said and I sighed.

"I need Tylenol." She said and I nodded as I pulled out my phone.

"John?" she asked me as I looked up from Twitter. I see her holding handcuffs.

"Old toy." I said and went back to my phone.

I was laying on the bed when Jane came over and sat on me. I had no idea what she was doing.

"What…?" I asked her as she cut me off with a kiss.

I was kissing her as I felt metal snap around my wrist. My eyes shot open and I was now handcuffed to my own bed. She sighed as she got off me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Giving us time to think about this… I will come back in an hour and we can talk. We need to make sure this is what we both want, not just what's good for the moment." She said and I sighed.

I tugged and felt a pain in my elbow.

"Quit or you will hurt your elbow." She said and I sighed. She turned to leave, but came back. I was hoping that she had a second thought about this plan, but instead she snatched my phone and laid it on the dresser as she walked out. I was stuck.

**A/N: Please review.**


	31. Love Lost

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**phoward- glad to get you back into wrestling :)**

John Sr. POV

I was sitting in the living room when Jane walked downstairs.

"Everything ok?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know… John wasn't helpful. He's now fully clothed and handcuffed to the bed. I am giving him time to think." She said and I chuckled at her response.

"Here, trade me keys and I will let him up while you go drive around?" I asked her and she nodded. I gave her some car keys and she left. I sighed and knew that John really loved her aside from being an idiot about their relationship.

I walked upstairs after I'm sure that she was gone. I wanted to give her time to think and John to figure out what the hell he was doing as well. I walked in and John was tugging on the handcuffs.

"You are going to hurt your arm." I said and he looked up at me.

"I have the key. She said to let you go." I said and he sighed. I unlocked it and he threw them into the other room.

"Where is she?" he asked me.

"I let her leave to think. She has the new charger." I said and he got up to leave the room.

"Sit down, son." I said and he looked surprised at my tone, but sat on the bed.

"You need to figure this out. You proposed to her, you hurt her, and now you are doing nothing about it. You have to fix it. She tried to talk to you, but you didn't do anything to help her." I said and he sighed.

"What am I supposed to do? I love her, but I have already hurt her." I said and he shook his head.

"I am pretty sure if you love her and if you show her that you mean it then she can help you." I said and he nodded.

"Do you love her or did you propose because you are lonely?" I asked him.

"I love her! I have since I met her. I knew that she was the one I wanted." He said and I smirked.

"Then act like it… give her time and talk to her as soon as she comes back." I said and walked downstairs. I wasn't surprised to see John walk into the garage a few minutes later.

Jane POV

I found a small wildlife reserve thanks to my tomtom. I pulled in and found a bench over looking at lagoon. I sighed as I sat down. The sun was starting to set and I honestly felt alone. I heard my phone ring and saw 'Marion' flashing on the screen.

"Hey." I answered.

"Hey, you can't even call to tell me you're engaged?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Or, that's a rumor?" she asked in correction to that question.

"No, John gave me a ring, and then preceded to ruin the night. I don't know what I am." I said and she sighed.

I spent the next 15 minutes listening to her and Sean's advice. They differed a lot, but both had good points. I could tell they were annoyed at each other when we got off the phone. I didn't want my problems to mess them up.

I was putting my phone back when it ran again. I didn't look at who it was as I answered the phone.

"This is Jane." I answered.

"I know who it is because I called you." A voice said and I sighed.

"Phil, right now isn't a good time." I said and he chuckled.

"That's right, you are planning your wedding to golden boy." He said with venom in his voice. I hung up on him… I really didn't have time to deal with him today. I felt it vibrate and look down.

_You sound like a really happy bride to be… we'll talk later.~ Phil_

I so badly wanted to throw my phone. My time to think was turning into a pissed off moment. I took a deep breath and made myself think about everything. I left there and headed back still not knowing what to do. I was torn. I was hoping that John had thought of something.

John POV

I was in the garage when I heard the charger pull up. I watched as Jane got out. She was beautiful and looked stunning in the setting sun. I stopped and leaned on the car that I was working on as she walked up. She got ready to say something when I pulled her to me and kissed her. She tensed, but finally let her hands rest on my shoulders. I could tell that one was in a splint. I also knew that it was my fault.

I pulled away and smirked because I had gotten grease on her face. I picked up her hurt hand and kissed the splint.

"I'm so sorry." I said and leaned my forehead against hers.

"You confuse me, John." She confessed. I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I know, baby, and I am so sorry. I wanted to propose for awhile now, but I fucked it up." I confessed and she looked up at me.

"I never wanted April, I should have never been interested in anyone's sex life but our own, and I just want to make you happy. I want you to know that I love you." I said and she sucked her bottom lip into her teeth.

"I love you too, John. I just want you to promise me that if I do this I won't regret it." She said and I kissed her.

"You will probably go through some pain, we will fight, but I can promise you that I will love you… but, if at anytime I don't think this is what's best for us I will tell you the second the thought crosses my mind." I said and she nodded.

"I don't want that, John, I'm sorry… I want someone who will love me no matter what happens, how many times they think it won't work, or how many fights we have over the same stupid shit." She said and slipped the ring off her hand. She placed it in mine and walked inside.

I sat there numb, sad, deject, and I didn't really know what to do. I knew that I couldn't lose her. I finally ran inside clutching the ring. I got to my room and she was packing her stuff.

"I can't lose you… I haven't loved anyone as much as I have you. Not even Liz… I won't let you leave." I said and she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"John…" she was saying and I dropped to my knees.

"I will love you with everything unconditionally. I promise that I will." I said and sighed.

**A/N: Please review.**


	32. The End?

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks for the reviews. This is the end of the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

Jane POV

I sighed as the place took off from Tampa. I looked around and I was one of only a few people on the place. I guess that most people don't fly around 3 am in the morning. I knew that John would be heartbroken to find out that I wasn't there when he woke up in the morning, but it wasn't anything compared to what I was feeling. I also knew that he would never understand what I felt. I didn't think that I could live with John if I was questioning him every time he was on the road without me, every time I saw him flirt with some other girl, or even be the cause of Marion and Sean's problems because they were argueing about me and John. I just couldn't do it.

I had already emailed Stephanie about the situation. I had a meeting with her tomorrow in Boston. I knew what I wanted to do, but I knew that the smart thing to do was to listen before making up my mind. I just knew that I couldn't work with John anymore. I didn't want to make it any harder on him. I did still love him, but I wasn't in love with him anymore. I wasn't in love with anyone at the moment.

Stephanie POV

I met Jane at a pub in Boston. She looked like wreck when I saw her and I felt for her. I had come to really like Jane, She was a great asset to me and the company. I knew that Dad even liked her. She saw her as a successor down the road, so I couldn't just let her leave.

"Thanks for meeting me." I said and she gave me a weak smile.

"I know that you want to quit… I can see it on your face. I also know it has something to do with John." I said and she smirked.

"Rumors go around, huh?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"No, I am a woman and the one time that Paul broke up with me I looked a lot like you do now." I said.

"I look like shit, don't I?" she asked me and I laughed.

"I didn't say that, but I know I have seen you on better days." I said and she nodded.

"I won't let you quit, but I will make you a better offer." I said and she looked at me strange.

"I want you to work in Connecticut and be my assistant at the office. I am not traveling anymore, because Paul is retiring. I could use the help, but I also want you to be the assistant to the VP of productions. I know that he is retiring soon, so you can head start at learning his job." I said and she looked surprised.

"Oh, and we will pay for you to move there." I said and she nodded.

"Stephanie…" she was saying.

"I can't let you say no. Dad likes you, I like you, and I know that you are worth the offer I am making." I said and she nodded.

"Fine, can I have some time off before I move?" she asked me and I smiled.

"How much would you like?" I asked her.

"A month." She said and I nodded.

"Oh, and Stephanie, I don't want anyone to know that I am still at the WWE." She said.

"No problem. I will send you all the stuff you need, set you up with my realtor, and see you in a month." I said.

"Thank you." She said and I nodded.

She slipped out and left. I knew that she would be fine, but she had to get over this point in her life. I knew that John would be upset, but he would move on. I wasn't really worried about him.

John POV

I woke up the next morning and Jane was gone. I had a bad feeling about what had happened. I found a letter on my dresser.

_John, _

_I can't do this… I love you, but I can't marry you. _

_I am done with everything involved with the WWE. I hope that you move one and find someone who makes you happy. I'm sorry that it wasn't me, but it's not fair to you or your family. _

_Maybe one day we can see each other again. _

_Jane_

She was gone…

**A/N: I am probably going to do a sequel. Let me know if you want one or not. **


End file.
